


The Future That I'm Building Or The Future That I Want

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: In-between songs he watched a girl rush pass him, diving into the empty spot on the sofa.  She took a deep enough breath that her shoulders rose and fell, inspecting her shirt.  Even in the darkness of the basement Dedue could make out the wet spot that ran down the front of her shirt.Dedue found himself feeling bad for her.  There weren’t people coming to her aid, making him wonder if she had gone to the concert alone, as well.  The girl opened her equally wet bag and yanked some brown napkins from a chain restaurant out of it.  She began to helplessly dab at her shirt and bag with them.Dedue’s pity outweighed his typical need to keep to himself, leaning in and asking, “Do you need help?"Dedue finally gets info to attend his first basement show.  Little does he know, his future girlfriend and songwriting partner is there.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	The Future That I'm Building Or The Future That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post my Ultra Rarepair Big Bang fic! I love Dedue and Dorothea and this was a perfect opportunity to explore their relationship dynamic.
> 
> Thank you so much to Joey, who took the time to edit this and was my collaborator for the AU itself. If you like this fic, check out their [Sylvix Big Bang fic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SylvixBigBang/works/26078662), which takes place in the same universe. Also, thank you so much to Elliot and Eth, who held my paw during a lot of this.
> 
> Check out the amazing art by Shrike, linked [here](https://twitter.com/shrikesthorn/status/1302076573353259008)! Make sure you retweet and reply to it! It really nails the spirit of the story!
> 
> If you want to know the music vibe for this AU, feel free to listen to ["Eastern Coast" by Jeff Rosenstock](https://jeffrosenstock.bandcamp.com/track/eastern-coast-bonus-track) and [my playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1GunB5zg5G4rcrTioqJjXe?si=dF6KteHXTFKJtxCH-ib1qQ). 
> 
> **Content Warnings:** Brief discussions of alcohol abuse, mental health-related hospitalization, and sexual assault

Dedue found comfort in early mornings. Since he took a job at the local bakery earlier this year, he situated himself as the earliest riser in his family. He went through early hour rituals to prepare to spend several hours baking a variety of baked goods and packaging them to be sold as a compliment to cups of cold brew for bleary-eyed customers.

This morning was a warm, dark morning in July. It would still be a while until the sun rose, Dedue accepting that he was not going to see it until his shift ended. He quietly closed and locked his front door as he walked toward the bakery, a breeze providing some relief from the humidity that seemed to never quite leave the air in the summer. Realistically, he knew that it probably wasn’t leaving until sometime in September. 

He walked past rows of charming homes, most of them with their lights out, their residents still fast asleep. It was always an eerie sight, the potential that he was the only person awake on the block made him clench his jaw. 

Walking was his only option. His bike frame no longer fit him after his final growth spurt and his savings were not quite there to purchase a car. He had hopes that he could ask his parents about paying for half of it, but he wasn’t quite ready to bring up the topic with them yet.

He turned toward the main road. It was a clashing sight of chain coffee stores with gaudy neon lights in conflict with quiet local businesses.

The bakery was easy to spot, its glass window broken down into rows of antique items and strategically placed loaves of bread against them. He walked toward the back entrance to the bakery he worked at. Music was playing on the other side of the door. Dedue opened the door and located the source as a small speaker set in the kitchen. His coworker was already washing his hands.

“Good morning, Dedue!”

His coworker smiled at him before he turned off the faucet, drying his hands. He was one of those plucky types that appeared unrelentingly optimistic. It made Dedue wonder what compelled him to feel that way. 

His coworker raced toward his phone and paused his music. “My apologies! I got in a bit early.” 

“Good morning, Ashe,” Dedue replied. He put his bag in a small cubby in a side room before he washed his hands. “You can keep playing your music if you’d like.”

Ashe looked down at his phone, his thumb hovering over the play button for several seconds. He finally pressed it, the music returning.

“Just let me know if you want me to change it or turn it off,” Ashe said, “It’s an older album, I just can’t get it out of my head.”

Dedue nodded, checking the note that their manager had left. He could hear her setting things up in the front, giving himself several seconds before he poked his head out toward the front and greeted her.

“Could you handle the scones?” Ashe asked when he returned, “You always seem to have such a gift with them.”

Dedue turned toward him, blinking slowly. “Of course,” he said, “Uh, thank you.” He ducked his head away from Ashe, worried he could see how embarrassed he felt

He never quite knew how to handle compliments, especially when they came from someone like Ashe. While they were firmly only coworkers, Dedue could already tell that Ashe was a sincere person. He wondered why Ashe bothered being so kind to someone like Dedue, who probably came off standoffish at best.

At least Ashe knew better than to attempt to converse with him constantly. He was never a natural at such a thing, constantly asking himself if he wasn't speaking enough, or worse, droning on too much. Even the nicest people were unable to assuage his fears, Ashe being no exception.

The music made a good barrier between the two of them. Its instrumentation was a bit minimal, leaning on a horn and a ukulele for most of it. The vocalist was clear, the lyrics a bit literal, but Dedue was enraptured by the scene of the person attempting to express their feelings toward someone who was having a difficult time.

Ashe prepared yogurt and granola, glancing over at Dedue periodically. Dedue wondered if he was trying to see if he was enjoying the music. It was why he never felt comfortable playing his own favorite bands to people. He didn’t want to deal with having someone express their hatred toward something he made an emotional connection with. 

“Again, if you want to listen to something else…” Ashe started.

“No, it’s fine. I like it,” Dedue said, even if he wasn’t entirely certain yet. 

“Oh, good! I’m glad!” Ashe flashed a charming smile, his nose scrunching up the slightest bit in the process. Dedue couldn’t help but offer a smile back.

It wasn’t the type of music that Dedue typically listened to, but he could certainly pick up on the merit of it. It wasn’t well produced, the ukulele work getting a bit muddled when certain notes came up in the music, but the singer was passionate, their emotion winning him over as they continued to list out the information that they remembered regarding the person they were singing about. It was a love song, but Dedue could imagine that the lead singer would be terrified if they labeled it as such. 

The rest of the album followed through similar sentiments, the singer’s vulnerabilities being on display. He laid scones out on the tray as the singer began to sing about their struggles with drug addiction and loneliness. Even with the grim lyrics, the music never wavered from an upbeat tempo, allowing Dedue to sit comfortably in the tension of the themes.

“Do you like music?” Ashe asked. He immediately turned away, laughing nervously. “I mean, everybody likes music, I suppose. ‘Do you like _this type_ of music?’ is probably a better question.”

Dedue nodded. “It would be,” he said, “And no, I can’t say I’ve listened to music like this before.”

“Oh, what do you like?” Ashe asked.

Dedue swallowed back the temptation to grimace. He hated this question. He felt like there were two piles of musicians in his head, the ones that he listened to nonstop in high school and still found himself attached to and the musicians he claimed he listened to now, because they were allegedly better. Whatever that meant. Regardless, he wasn’t sure which bands would be seen as interesting by Ashe’s standards. 

No matter how he answered the question, it didn’t account for how much he thought about music. It consumed him sometimes, his hands curling in wait for his guitar to fit against them. Piles of notebooks loomed in the corners of his room, each one filled with lyrics to half finished songs.

But Ashe didn’t need to know all this. After all, he was just a coworker.

“Oh, I mean… I listen to whatever interests me, I guess. I play guitar, so… if the guitar work is good, I will give it a shot.”

Ashe gasped. Apparently, Dedue revealed too much. It was a foolish error he could not afford to do again.

“You play guitar?” Ashe asked, “That’s amazing! I play keyboard. My older brother taught me a few years back.” 

Dedue nodded. He didn’t realize that they had worked enough shifts that they were going to be sharing personal information like that but tried his best to nod and hope he appeared engaged enough. 

“Do you have any siblings?” 

Dedue nodded again. “I have a younger sister,” he said.

“I have a younger sister, too!” Ashe exclaimed, “And a younger brother.”

Dedue attempted to smile, nervous that he looked too pained for Ashe’s tastes. Thankfully, Ashe said nothing about it. “That’s… a lot of kids,” Dedue said, biting the inside of his lip when he realized how ridiculous that probably sounded. 

“It can be a bit hectic, it’s true,” Ashe agreed. 

Dedue was stunned by this guy’s never-ending patience. He focused on the task at hand, putting the scones into the oven before he began to get the next batch ready.

He felt his mind wander through the potential ways that he embarrassed himself throughout the conversation. It happened whenever he had conversations like this, a voice in the back of his mind playing judge and jury to everything that he said.

The silence was long enough that Dedue could get himself hooked onto the music. He closed his eyes, letting it envelope him. When he opened up his eyes, he was able to focus on the task at hand, doubt no longer clouding his mind.

“Do you go to shows at all?” Ashe asked.

“Like, musicals?” Dedue replied. He felt Ashe stare at him for a long moment before he said, “Concerts? Sorry… My sister is into theater…”

“Oh, no problem,” Ashe replied, “Concerts. There’s a bunch of houses around here that host shows every weekend. If you like the music that I’m playing, you’ll probably really like the bands that play.”

Dedue heard of shows like that before. Growing up in the same town meant that he always heard that they were happening, but their locations were always shrouded in mystery. Their locations could only be determined if you knew how to ‘ask a punk!” or could determine what address a place called Catfish Manor could possibly have. 

“I would like to go, but I have no idea where any of them are located,” Dedue finally confessed.

“Well, I can help you with that!” Ashe chirped, “Christophe’s taken me to pretty much all of the active houses.” He paused his prep, shuffling toward a pile of office supplies by an office phone. He wrote something on a Post-It, passing it along to Dedue. Dedue read a list of bands along with the date, time, and address for the show.

“Will you be there?” Dedue asked. His heart pounded as he wondered if it was too forward.

“I need to see,” Ashe admitted. “Fridays tend to be family nights. But I’ll try my best!” 

Dedue knew that he probably should have encouraged him to come. It would be nice to have a familiar face guaranteed to attend. But all he could do was murmur, “Thank you so much,” before slipping the Post-It in his pocket.

“Let me play some tracks from one of the bands playing!” Ashe suggested. He took his phone and scrolled through it. Dedue was excited to hear what Ashe had next.

*

Dedue wished that he had the confidence to ask Ashe clarifying questions about the show.

Mostly, he wished that he knew what to wear. He had graduated high school last year and he felt like he was still wearing the same shorts, t-shirt, and hoodie combinations. 

His parents were just as shocked to hear that he was going out as they were in high school. Maybe even more surprised than back then. They were so surprised they didn’t even know if they were supposed to give him a curfew, eventually realizing that he was old enough that he didn’t need one.

He chose to walk, too embarrassed to ask for a ride. While he would characterize his town as a conventional one, he appreciated that crossing the bridge led to a small city that had a major university. It was typically far louder than what Dedue was comfortable with, teeming with peers drunkenly screaming in vague harmonies and buses zooming through the streets. 

At least it was the summertime, meaning that it was much quieter since most of the students were at home. Curbs were full of bins, a sour smell of hot garbage hanging in the air. Dedue pulled the collar of his hoodie over his nose.

His phone GPS indicated that he was on the correct block. When he looked up, he saw a pair of people with brightly colored hair and black shirts making their way toward a house. It seemed like enough confirmation that this was in the right place. 

He followed the pair to a bright yellow house. It looked like a typical house intended to be rented year after year by college students, maintained just enough to prevent it from being condemned. Even so, it had life to it. People were standing on the porch, leaning against the railing as they chatted with each other. Someone stood on the edge of the yawn, smoking and checking their phone. Floodlights leading to the backyard displaying clusters of people chatting with each other.

He took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back before he yanked his hoodie off his face. He hoped that Ashe was going to be able to show up. He regretted that he hadn’t thought to get his phone number, but it was far too late at this point.

He walked up to the table, noticing the two people chatting with each other. Dedue politely waited for them to notice him. Unfortunately, the pair appeared absorbed in their conversation. One of them combed her fingers through her pink pigtails as she made a jab at someone as the other one focused his green eyes on her until he tossed his head back and laughed.

Dedue cleared his throat, worried that if he was disturbing them then he was going to be barred from entering. 

“Hello!” the person with green eyes exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table for emphasis. He had a braid along the side of his face that swung around, slamming into his face. “I am _so sorry_ ,” he said, “You here for the show?”

“Uh, yes,” Dedue mumbled.

He paid for the show and the girl took his hand, picked up a Sharpie and drew a heart on it. “Have a good time,” she sang, winking at him. Dedue just nodded his head, unable to get himself to smile back.

“Just go to the back. We’ll be letting people inside soon,” the guy added. “I’m Claude if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Claude,” Dedue replied, walking forward. He realized several steps too late that he should have introduced himself to Claude, maybe even ask the name of the girl. 

He didn’t feel any more comfortable when he entered the backyard. It felt like everybody was already paired up, talking while holding tallboys that contained iced tea or cheap beer. They all look effortlessly disheveled. Their hair was trimmed at odd angles, patches shaved close to the side of their heads. They wore shirts with the names of bands that Dedue never heard of, all of them cropped and patched stylishly. 

Dedue checked his phone, relieved that his sister had sent him a text. He sighed as he typed a response. 

He wondered if he was the only nineteen-year-old whose best friend might as well have been his little sister. He had friends in his that got him through high school, but they felt like stepping stones. He couldn’t go back to them, even if he knew that he probably could. He had been bumping into a bunch of them since they came back from their respective colleges back in May. He always said hi and was polite to them, but when none of them offered to spend time with him, he knew that their relationships were best left in the past.

“Hey! First band is starting soon!” someone yelled from a door. He was a large blond man with a huge grin on his face. By the time Dedue got close to him he had confirmation that he was still taller than him, though he had to admit that it was rare that he found people who rivaled his 6’8” stature.

The basement staircase was narrow, making Dedue feel far too big in the space. He kept his head low as the ceiling slanted down, trying to lift his head up when he felt a wooden slat crash into it. He groaned, bringing his hand to the back of his head and glanced up. Sure enough, the basement ceiling was unfinished. Wooden planks lined it, leading up to a top part lined with insulation. 

Dedue groaned, spotting the makeshift stage. There was no riser, the band set up near the washer and dryer. The three band members were already set up, doing a sound check as everyone selected spots for the show. Dedue stayed toward the back, testing out fitting his head between slats of wood. 

He almost immediately heard someone mutter, “ _Whoa_ , big guy” and he sighed, reminding himself that he paid. There was no point in wasting money.

He tried his best to scan the room for somewhere he could sit. The room was relatively sparse outside of the washer, dryer, and a row of folding tables that were set up at the back of the room that were currently displaying records and merchandise from the bands. He eventually spotted an empty yellow couch. He knew that it was dubious to sit on a piece of furniture in a place like this, but it was probably more healthy than being in direct contact with insulation, so he lowered his head, taking slow, calculated steps toward the couch before he sat down.

Even sitting down, he found himself able to get a decent view of the band. The lead singer was saying random words in the mic, flipping his red hair to keep his bangs out of his face. His guitarist and drummer rolled their eyes, seemingly unamused by his antics.

“Who’s opening?” someone asked between sips of their beer. Dedue leaned into the conversation, unsure himself.

“BOAR, I think?” their friend replied.

“I thought BOAR was four members?”

Dedue wondered if this conversation was going to be a dead end for him. He continued to listen, making sure to avoid making eye contact anywhere near them.

“Dude, didn’t you hear? The other guitarist lost their fucking mind. Like, straight up in a hospital somewhere. I don’t have all the info.”

Dedue frowned. It felt wrong talking about someone’s mental health like that. Regardless, he found himself wishing the person the best, regardless of what that looked like. 

Luckily, the lead singer cut off his thoughts, leaning in and saying, “Hey, we’re Killing Edge, and we’re here to fuck some shit up,” before he leaned back and counted them off.

The sound was loud, Dedue wishing that he brought ear plugs. Even then, he couldn’t deny that he was wrapped up in it. The drummer slammed furiously against her kit, locks of hair falling out of her braid. It was enough force that it felt like it was setting the beat of Dedue’s heartbeat. The lead singer joined in with a bassline that raced with the beat. The guitarist stepped forward, glancing at the singer and setting his face into a grimace before he began to play, his fingers gliding along the strings. 

It wasn’t the first time that Dedue had witnessed live music. In truth, he had been dragged to a few concerts, mostly because his sister needed a chaperone and he would always say yes to her. But it was different when he was in a hot basement, watching a singer scream about something Dedue couldn’t quite parse together. Something stirred deep within his chest, a warmth that coursed through him. It was unfamiliar, but welcoming. The song ended, the lead singer staring into the crowd with a pained expression across his face until he blinked, laughing and smirking before he leaned into the mic and introduced the next song.

Dedue found himself surprised when he began to clap at the end of songs. It somehow felt less silly than when he was in a crowded stadium surrounded by middle schoolers and high schoolers. He was convinced in this crowd of people that somehow the members could hear his individual contribution to the applause.

In-between songs he watched a girl rush pass him, diving into the empty spot on the sofa. She took a deep enough breath that her shoulders rose and fell, inspecting her shirt. Even in the darkness of the basement Dedue could make out the wet spot that ran down the front of her shirt. 

Dedue found himself feeling bad for her. There weren’t people coming to her aid, making him wonder if she had gone to the concert alone, as well. The girl opened her equally wet bag and yanked some brown napkins from a chain restaurant out of it. She began to helplessly dab at her shirt and bag with them.

Dedue’s pity outweighed his typical need to keep to himself, leaning in and asking, “Do you need help?”

“ _What_?” she asked. She looked up, her green eyes connecting with his with a fire that made him sit back.

“Do you need help?” Dedue asked again, trying to raise his voice over the noise of the band and din of the attendees.

“I think I’m kind of fucked,” she admitted. Her voice was able to cut through the sound with no issue.

Dedue brought his hand to his hoodie. It wasn’t like he needed it in this warm basement. “You could borrow my hoodie?”

The girl raised her eyebrows, bringing her hands to the top of her head. She adjusted the black hat on top of it, a confused look on her face. “You serious?” she asked.

“I don’t need it,” Dedue confirmed, already leaning back and pulling his hoodie off. He passed it to her, immediately adding, “I’m sorry, it’ll probably be a bit big…”

“It’s better than just smelling like cheap beer,” she replied. “Want to come with me to find a bathroom around here?”

Now Dedue was raising his eyebrows. Even with the typical impulse to talk himself out of social opportunities, he couldn’t deny that if a girl was going to ask him to follow, he was going to say yes.

“Sure,” he said, unprepared for the girl to grab his hand as she yanked him up. She jumped the slightest bit, mouthing, “You’re _tall_ ” before he clumsily nodded his head, keeping it tilted away from the ceiling. He followed her out of the basement, racing up the stairs. She closed the basement door, asking, “Sorry, I’m sure you get it all the time, but _how tall are you_?”

“Uh, I’m six foot eight,” he replied.

“No shit,” she murmured.

Dedue shrugged. “My whole family is tall,” he said quietly, “My little sister is over six feet, too.”

The girl blinked several times and Dedue found himself terrified that he had said too much. “Oh, _wow_ ,” she said, “I guess that happens sometimes!”

Dedue wondered if it was polite to let her know that she didn’t appear too short. Then again, it was always hard to tell once people hit the threshold of “definitely shorter than him.”

“Okay, let’s figure out where the bathroom is around here,” she muttered, beginning to go through the different rooms. Dedue was surprised by how many people were upstairs, many of them sitting on any available surface. It looked like exactly what Dedue would expect a home like this to look. There were drop ceilings and stretches of chipped wood paneling, as well as a white kitchen with walls that appeared to be textured from one too many painting attempts. The girl eventually gave up their search, asking somebody where the bathroom was and causing them to trail back to the door to the basement, the bathroom being one room over in the opposite direction.

The girl knocked on the door, frustrated when someone yelled that it was occupied. She leaned against the wall, looking up at him. 

“What happened, if I may ask?” Dedue said.

“Eh, some dumbass wasn’t paying attention and poured his drink on me,” the girl grumbled, tugging on her bag to inspect it. “It’s not the end of the world, but I didn’t want to leave and come back.”

Dedue nodded his head. He didn’t mention that if it was him, he would resign himself to going home.

Luckily, the door opened, and she rushed into his room, his hoodie in her hands. She returned several minutes later, somehow figuring out how to wear the hoodie as if it was fashionably off her shoulders, the zipper dragged down enough to show off her collarbones.

“Thank you again,” she said, tucking her clothes into her bag, “I promise I will get this back to you.” They watched people rush out of the basement and she quirked her lips. “Guess we missed the rest of the set. Do you want to stay up here or go back downstairs?”

Dedue had to remind himself to not look as surprised as he felt by the offer. “Oh,” he said, “I mean… I… whatever you prefer.” He looked away, clearing his throat. “P… perhaps we can go to the backyard? It might be cooler.”

“That works for me,” she said. They found an exit by the kitchen, taking it and going down the steps to arrive in the backyard again. Dedue’s guess was correct, the cool summer air was pleasant on his skin. He turned toward the girl as she adjusted the hoodie on her shoulders and resumed walking forward again.

“We should probably exchange names,” the girl pointed out.

“Perhaps,” Dedue agreed, “My name’s Dedue.”

“Dorothea,” she said, reaching out toward him. Dedue apprehensively closed the gap with his own hand, surprised that she gave him a firm handshake. “You live around here?”

“Oh, yeah. Town over,” Dedue replied.

Dorothea smirked and Dedue found himself needing to backpedal, quickly adding, “With my parents. I live with my parents.”

“No shame in that,” Dorothea replied. “I would do that if I could.”

Dedue found himself relieved when the guy announced that the next band was going to go on. Dorothea seemed satisfied by his lack of response, walking with him into the basement again.

“Do you want to go back to the couch?” she asked.

“I would appreciate it,” he responded. She didn’t complain as they sat, content to lean in and make comments on the band as they began to play. Dedue found himself only able to nod, overwhelmed by how this band was also able to charge his senses like the last one. 

They continued the pattern together, listening to the set, leaving for the yard, and returning to the couch for another band, the two of them finally leaving the house when the show was over. Dorothea followed him to the edge of the yard, the two of them stepping to the side as the bulk of the attendees began to leave.

“We still have to exchange numbers,” Dorothea pointed out.

“Should we?” Dedue asked. He saw Dorothea’s face fall the slightest bit and he hastily added, “I mean, if you’re comfortable with it…”

“Of course,” she replied, “I also want to get this hoodie cleaned before I get it back to you.” She posed, one leg sticking out. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at her too long, overwhelmed.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that…” he started.

“I want to,” Dorothea said. “You didn’t have to just offer a stranger your hoodie. I could have ran off with it or something like that.”

“You don’t seem like you would,” Dedue said. He couldn’t really explain why he felt that way, but the anxiety he typically felt speaking to others didn’t kick in. 

Dorothea grinned. “Well, I’m flattered,” she said. She took her phone out of the pocket of Dedue’s hoodie and he fished for his own in his shorts pocket.

“Will I be seeing you at another show?” Dorothea asked.

Dedue brought his hand to his heart, upset that all he could feel was his natural heartbeat. “I think so,” he said, his cheeks warming up when he saw her smile.

*

Dedue woke up, hearing a muffled ringing in his ears. He needed to make sure that he had ear plugs the next time he was going to a show. He opened his mouth, wondering if he could get his ears to pop, but it didn’t help. 

He had come home so tired he forgot to take a shower, bringing his shirt to his nose and smelling nothing but sweat and the occasional note of cigarette smoke. 

His door rattled.

“What?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“Where _are_ you?” It was his sister’s voice. “Mom and I want to start working on breakfast.”

Dedue gritted his teeth. He entirely forgot to set his alarm early enough to make sure he got up for their Saturday morning breakfast preparation. “Give me a second. My alarm didn’t go off for some reason,” he lied, yawning.

“Sure it didn’t,” his sister snapped, her shadow disappearing from the bottom of his door.

Dedue ran his hand through his hair. He checked the time on his phone and he sighed. He slept in an hour later than usual. He couldn’t even be mad at her, as much as he wanted to know why they didn’t try to wake him up sooner.

He saw that Dorothea had sent him a text. He allowed himself to check it before he grabbed his towel and made his way toward the bathroom. She thanked him again for his hoodie and asked when he was free the coming week.

He quickly looked away from the phone, grateful that his sister didn’t catch him before he closed the door of the bathroom. He tried to take a quick shower, sniffing himself to make sure he got the scent of smoke out of his hair.

He was surprised that Dorothea responded, let alone wanted to make plans. He wondered what he possibly did to make Dorothea want to reach out so quickly. He felt like all he had done was stand around and help her find a bathroom, but it was apparently enough for her.

He watched the suds collect at his feet. It didn’t help that the situation just sounded so fake if he laid it out. He went to a basement show and a beautiful girl spent time with him. It was a plotline to a movie, not a precipice of change in his mundane life.

He turned the water off, drying himself off before he stepped out of the shower. He made sure to grab his clothes, terrified that his sister would locate them and ask questions.

He made his way down the stairs, resigned to his ears ringing for an indeterminate amount of time. He barely stepped foot into the kitchen before his sister yelled, his mom walking over and grabbing him by the shoulder before kissing him loudly on the cheek

“Are you sick?” his mom asked immediately, “It’s not like you to sleep in like that.”

Dedue shook his head. “I’m sorry, Mom,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “I came back later than I anticipated from the show.”

“How was it?” his sister asked. She pulled up a recipe and shoved it in his face. “Do you know how to poach eggs? We’re making eggs benedict with a salmon hash. 

“That sounds…” Dedue started, glancing down at her phone. “Ines, that’s so heavy…”

“It’ll be good,” she swore, “We got all the supplies out, so let’s get to work!”

Ines was a sharp contrast to Dedue. It was apparently notable enough that mutual teachers would make a big show of it at the beginning of the school year, shocked that she was so much more animated than him. In truth, they had plenty of mutual interests, but Ines was far more open about them than Dedue ever was. 

Ines was dramatic. It was probably inevitable when she began to get into theater. Everything she did required dramatic gestures, a booming voice, and a brilliant smile. She wasn’t perfect. She broke curfew often and was notoriously too smart to stay engaged in class, but it wasn’t any worse than any other kid.

“You didn’t answer the question about the show,” Ines pointed out.

Dedue nodded, grabbing a peeler from the drawer before he began to work on the potatoes. “It was really nice,” he said.

“Where was it?” his mom asked. She glanced toward him, making eye contact.

“Oh, uh…” Dedue started. He began to shuffle side to side. He wondered if he should tell her that it was in someone’s basement. He settled with telling the truth, because she knew exactly when he was lying. “It was hosted at someone’s house. There are a few houses that do it. My coworker told me about it.”

His mom’s eyebrows knit in confusion. 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Ines asked.

“I’m not sure,” Dedue admitted, “But I had a good time. I met someone.”

“A someone?” Ines asked. She raised her eyebrows excitedly.

Dedue sighed. “Yeah,” he said, “Uh… a girl.” Ines cooed and he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like that,” he said.

“Oh, so she’s ugly, got it,” Ines said.

“ _Ines_ ,” their mother reached over and grabbed Ines’s earlobe. “You know better than to say something like that.”

Ines hissed. “Ah, sorry! I’m sorry!” Their mother let go of her earlobe and Ines grumbled, rubbing her ear. “I just wanted to know if he was into her.”

Dedue tossed the potatoes in a pot, screwing up his face. He hated questions like this. He had figured out that he was attracted to a variety of genders years ago. Even then, it felt like a useless conversation to have. He put it off, telling himself that he dated someone, he would tell them, but even the premise of finding someone felt insurmountable.

“She… she’s very nice,” he said, trying to resist going for Ines’s bait. “I’m planning on seeing her this week. I’ll let you know if anything comes of it.”

Thankfully, it was a satisfying enough answer for everyone to continue working on preparing the meal, the only thing stopping conversation being the front door opening. There was a jingling of tags, the family dog happily marching into the kitchen as Dedue’s dad walked in after her. His father craned his neck over toward the stove, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“What are you making?” he asked.

Ines was content answering, excitedly explaining all the steps that they were working on. Dedue ducked away from the conversation, focusing on whatever task the recipe expected of him.

He never really knew how to talk to his dad. They were both quiet types that communicated with faraway stares. It didn’t seemed to work very well when they had to interact with each other. 

So instead of conversation, his dad moved around him to grab the necessary plates and utensils on the table. After helping get all the plates set up, Dedue stepped out of the kitchen, grabbing his phone. He finally replied to Dorothea, saying what days he would be free and that he was up for recommendations as to where she wanted them to meet. He waited a minute to see if she would reply, wishing he could wait longer, but Ines was calling for him.

*

Dedue and Dorothea agreed to meet on Tuesday, after Dedue’s shift at the bakery. It ended up being a shift that he shared with Ashe, the two of them baking as Ashe played through a variety of music.

“Were you able to go to the show?” Ashe asked. Today he gave Dedue a few prompts. When Dedue said he was intrigued what the moody morning sound would yield, Ashe picked a playlist. It featured bands that had layered vocals, creating a haunting noise that seemed to set the pace of how Dedue approached baking that day.

“I was able to,” Dedue said. He contemplated if it was appropriate to ask Ashe if his family night went well, but he resisted. That still felt too invasive.

“How was it?” Ashe asked, “I’m so sorry I wasn't able to go with you.”

“It was a good time,” Dedue replied, “And I met someone to watch the show with. So it could have been worse.”

Ashe’s eyes widened, his posture getting straighter. “What’s their name?” he asked, “There’s a lot of people who go to the same shows, so it’s possible I’m friends with them.”

“Oh… her name is Dorothea,” Dedue replied. He watched Ashe’s face shift, his eyes racing from side to side as if he was reading from a list. 

“I don’t think I know her!” he said, “But I would love to meet her. We should all go to a show together.”

“Oh… sure, of course,” Dedue replied. He knew that just because someone made a suggestion it didn’t mean that it was going to happen. He couldn’t get his hopes up too high.

The rest of the shift was quiet, though Dedue noted that the time seemed to go much slower due to his impending plans. Ashe was able to get permission to continue to play his playlist, the music playing low enough that nobody complained about it. 

When his shift ended, Dedue grabbed his things, making sure to tell Ashe that he was leaving. Ashe pointed out that they should exchange social media and he was able to negotiate with giving his phone number. He didn’t want to admit that most of his profiles were untouched since his senior year of high school. 

“I’ll let you know when I hear about the next show!” Ashe said as Dedue was making his way out.

Dedue thanked him, and the two of them exchanged waves before he left.

Dedue shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the bubble tea place that Dorothea picked out. It was the early afternoon and the heat was already building, a sure sign that they were at the beginning of a heatwave. He spotted Dorothea sitting under an umbrella, waving at him as he approached. Her brown hair was pulled back and she had comically large sunglasses on. She got up and approached him, a plastic bag in her hand.

“How was work?” she asked, pushing the sunglasses up on the top of her head. There was a casualness to her tone that Dedue found comfort in as they entered the shop together. The cool air of the air conditioning was a welcome relief. Dorothea stopped in front of the list of drinks.

“Have you been here before?” Dorothea asked.

Dedue nodded. “I go with my sister fairly often. She’s kind of obsessed with bubble tea.”

“Are you planning on going home after this? I can buy her one before we head out.” She pointed at him, bracelets rattling around her wrist. “Oh, and I’m paying. So feel free to go with whatever ridiculous order you like.”

“I can’t say I have a particularly fancy order,” Dedue admitted. They made their way toward the register to order their drinks. Dorothea ordered some sort of apple fruit drink and Dedue went with a citrus one. Afterwards, the two of them picked up their drinks and took a seat in one of the booths. 

“This place is cute,” Dorothea said, staring at the stuffed panda that was positioned in the middle of the table.

“Yeah, it opened up about a year or two ago,” Dedue said. He poked his straw into his drink and took a sip. 

Dorothea nodded, quickly grabbing the plastic bag and passing it over toward him. “I was able to get your hoodie washed,” she said, “Thank you _so much_ for helping me out on Friday. Seriously, that was so sweet.”

“It seemed like the right thing to do,” Dedue admitted.

Dorothea smiled, squeezing the cup in her hands. “The fact that you saw that as the right thing makes you a way better person than most people.”

Dedue took another sip of his drink. He knew better than to argue her point, though a part of him felt sad that she would even have to think that way.

Even with those dark thoughts on his mind, he felt comfort being near Dorothea. She was bright, smiling and asking questions in a way that made him feel like maybe he was worth being talked to. Even if he was talking about his little sister’s theater career or his mom’s favorite recipes, she was listening, her eyes shining and her head nodding enthusiastically. 

It made Dedue think about dates, or the lack of them he had been on. He understood people well enough to be aware that there were probably a few attempts from people to ask him out. Even if the trips to the movie theater or a meal at a slightly nice restaurant were tempting, he talked himself out of them fluidly, usually before he could even consider someone’s intentions. 

He wondered if they could have ended up like this, even if he knew it was a bit of a fantasy. Dorothea was beautiful, yes, but this was a meeting of potential friends, not lovers. Even if his thoughts were in the safety of his mind, he still didn’t feel comfortable with it.

“Have you lived here for awhile?” Dorothea asked.

Dedue slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, for the most part.” He was tempted to talk about his life beforehand, but it was so personal. Too personal. Even if she was nice, he didn’t want to tell her about it yet, if ever. “How about you?”

“I moved here a month ago,” Dorothea said, “I was born and raised in the city,” she said, “But… I dunno. It didn’t feel like the right fit anymore, so I relocated. I’m going to start taking some classes, but I have no idea what I’m going to do yet.”

“It’s… I don’t know. Like any college town, I guess,” Dedue said.

“My roommates said that it’ll get really annoying in late August when the students come back,” Dorothea said, “Though I guess I’m sleeping with the enemy, seeing as though they are also students.

Dedue nearly choked on a piece of jelly in his throat. “O-oh, perhaps,” he said, coughing.

She laughed. “It sounds like students are the ones who run the music scene around here,” she noted, “So I guess there’s a bit of a give and take.” She took a sip of her drink, chewing on the bubbles thoughtfully. “Speaking of which, that show was like nothing I ever experienced before.”

“Yeah, same here,” Dedue said, “It was very… I don’t know. I felt like my heart was beating in time with the music.

“Same here!” Dorothea exclaimed, “I love when that happens!” She smiled, a brilliant sight that Dedue had to look away for a moment. “Do you play anything? I play piano and I sing, so I like to ask.”

“I play guitar,” Dedue asid, “I also write some music, but… I’m certain it’s nothing special.”

“Well, what do you write about?” Dorothea asked.

Dedue dragged his finger against the condensation of his drink. “Whatever… comes to mind, I suppose.” He quickly took another sip of his drink. “Sorry, I’m not used to talking about it.”

“We don’t have to keep talking about it, but just know that I’m definitely up for listening,” she said. 

Dedue found himself strangely scared that he believed her. He swallowed hard, feeling the pain in his throat as he said, “Oh, well. Perhaps. I’m not really used to people being interested.”

“Well, I love music. So I always like hearing about it,” Dorothea said. She placed her hand close to his. “Hey, my roommates said that there’s a show coming up. Do you want to come with me?”

“Oh, yes,” Dedue said. He immediately thought about Ashe and added, “Ah, could I… bring my coworker? I think his brother is a musician, as well.”

“Of course, you can bring him,” Dorothea said, “The more the merrier!”

Dedue found conversation to come easier for him from that point. It took Dedue checking his phone to realize that he had to get home, promising his family that he would be back in time for dinner. Dorothea appeared entirely unbothered by this, content to finish up the conversation and purchase a bubble tea for Ines. 

“Thank you again for everything,” Dorothea said, giving him a hug in front of the bubble tea place.

“It was my pleasure,” Dedue said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. “Ah, I’ll see you for that show?”

“See ya then!” Dorothea exclaimed.

Dedue waved as he walked toward his house. He found himself walking lighter than he did before. He made sure to stop to tell Ashe about the show, trying to remember that he made such an effort to socialize with others. 

He came home, having to make sure his dog was braced away from the door before she bounced around him. He rubbed her ears, keeping the bubble tea away from her. Nobody appeared to be in the house. When he walked toward the sliding door near the backyard, he spotted Ines lying down on one of the deck chairs while his parents were out in the garden.

“Don’t let Pasta out! She’s overheating!” Ines exclaimed.

Dedue gently kicked Pasta out of the doorway as he slipped outside. “She’s safe,” he announced as he closed the door on her. He brought the drink over Ines, bonking it against her arm.

“Hey!” Ines yelled, grabbing the bubble tea. “Wait, is this for me?” she asked.

“Yeah, courtesy of Dorothea,” he said.

“ _Oh_!” she exclaimed, sitting up and poking her straw into her drink. “ _Dorothea_ … Mom, her name is Dorothea!”

“Who’s Dorothea?” his father asked.

“The girl he met,” his mother replied.

Dedue covered his face. 

“Did it go well?” Ines asked, “I mean, clearly it went well if she’s getting me stuff already.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Dedue mumbled.

Ines tilted her head back and screamed, “Dedue called me an asshole!” And Dedue covered his face as he heard his parents scold him.

*

Ashe was so excited that they were going to a show together that he invited his brother, who offered to drive them. Dedue didn’t realize how close he and Ashe lived until Christophe said, “If I knew you lived on Third, I would have just had you walk over!”

They apparently lived on First, which was a very easy, linear walk over. Thankfully, Christophe appeared unbothered, introducing himself with a strong handshake. Ashe politely took the back seat, allowing Dedue to sit in the front and try to adjust the seat enough for his legs.

“You two ready for a Bladebreaker show?” Christophe asked as they drove.

“Is the term Bladebreaker particularly significant?” Ashe asked.

Christophe shook his head. “ _Bladebreaker_ , Ashe. You know this.”

Ashe tilted his head. “Wait, the same Bladebreaker? But you said that band was in the scene decades ago…”

“Yeah, it’s the lead singer’s place,” Christophe said, “He hosts a lot of hardcore and metal shows. I was kinda surprised that you would want to go.”

“Well, Dedue invited me and we promised we would go to shows together!” Ashe replied, poking his head between the front seats.

“Oh, you’re into heavy stuff, Dedue?” Christophe asked.

“I’m not sure,” Dedue admitted

“Eh, trying stuff out… I respect it,” Christophe said. He appeared different from most of the people he saw at the last house show. He wore his hair with the sides shaved, the back left long. He wore long earrings that seemed to contrast with the frayed cutoff jeans and cropped t-shirt that he wore. It reminded Dedue that he had a few pairs of jeans he could probably trim up. It would be a step above the gym shorts he decided to wear. “Oh, Ashe, grab the ear plugs from the center console. You guys are gonna need it.”

“Thank you, Christophe!” Ashe said, Dedue murmuring his thanks, as well. Dedue graciously accepted the neon orange earplugs, slipping them in his pocket. 

“You should invest in some,” Christophe said, glancing at Dedue, “You’ll thank me later.”

Dedue thanked him again, content to listen to Ashe and Christophe talk for the rest of the ride. It was nice watching the two of them interact. While it wasn’t the same as his relationship with Ines, it still felt familiar.

Christophe parked at the beginning of the street, leading Ashe and him to the house. It appeared to be in a more residential area, the houses decorated with concrete frogs, small garden flags, and tomato plants. Christophe led them to the backyard, where someone with a bank tube took their money and put Xs on their hands. 

They waited out in the yard. Dedue took his phone, checking to see if Dorothea texted him. She had said she was walking over, which made sense. Even then, he found himself anxious for whenever she arrived. 

Christophe got caught in saying hello to people. They appeared to know his name, some of them even knowing Ashe. They were polite to introduce Dedue, as well, even though he was certain he would not be able to memorize every single person’s name. 

This crowd appeared much older than the people attending the Golden Deer show. At least they appeared a bit more welcoming, albeit a bit of the punk equivalent of a person day drinking at a family barbeque.

“Dedue!” He heard his voice and he turned around, spotting Dorothea walking toward him. She was wearing her hat again, dressed in a band shirt and jeans. She looked a bit more dressed up, but still like she belonged, something Dedue couldn’t help but envy a bit. She opened her arms and he pulled her into an embrace.

“Oh! Are you Dorothea?” Ashe asked, introducing himself. Dedue held his breath, only breathing again when Dorothea reciprocated with a welcoming handshake. The two of them were able to talk about bands nearly instantly, Dorothea explaining that her roommates were able to give her a decent crash course.

“You’re quite the expert,” Dorothea noticed.

“I’m still learning,” Ashe admitted, “My brother has taught me a lot.” He beamed as Christophe turned toward the conversation. He said hello, eventually getting pulled aside by other people.

Ashe, Dorothea, and Dedue made their way down into the basement, trying to find the best spot. Dedue was relieved that he fit in this basement a little better, though he was convinced that he was going to have a sore neck the next day. He popped his earplugs in, reminding Ashe and Dorothea to do the same. 

This basement looked like it was set up more intentionally than Golden Deer was. There was little obstruction throughout the space and the stage area had the walls painted with a variety of signatures scrawled across it. 

Dedue watched the show fill up, the musicians slowly making their way over toward their spots. The band didn’t quite look like how Dedue would imagine a metal band looking, two of its members standing in dresses with their hair carefully styled. One of them, the bassist, appeared to be all smiles, chatting with the guy who appeared to be the lead singer before she began to play some quick scales. She adjusted her ponytail to fall over one of her shoulders before she continued to play snippets of songs.

When Dedue got a better look at the lead singer he tilted his head. “Are the singer and bassist related?” he asked.

“Oh, yes!” Ashe exclaimed, “This is Death Knight. The bassist and the lead singer are siblings.”

“You’ve heard them before?” Dorothea asked.

Ashe nodded. “Christophe said the bassist is one of the best in the scene.

“Oh, wow,” Dorothea replied, “That’s high praise.”

Ashe opened his mouth, about to say something until the lead singer played a chord that consumed the entire room. Dedue found himself relieved that he had ear plugs in. 

Death Knight commanded the stage drastically different from any of the other bands Dedue saw at the last show. Where musicians like the lead singer of Killing Edge appeared to charm his way through a set, this lead singer opened up his mouth and bellowed, his tone strong and primal as the guitars and bassline whipped around him. While Dedue couldn’t say that he had many people to compare to the bassist, he was captivated by her, watching the ease on her face as her fingers raced up and down the fretboard. 

The crowd became electric, a circle forming in the middle of the basement as a pair of people launched someone above the crowd, causing them to surf across the audience. Dedue reacted fast, watching people brace the circle to keep it in place and joining them. The lead singer encouraged it, making his way toward the circle and screaming into it before dangling the mic toward them to allow them to join him. Dedue couldn’t even tell if they knew the lyrics, the screams hardly following the rhythm. 

Someone flung themselves against Dedue and Dedue braced himself, able to keep the person from bouncing toward Ashe and Dorothea. He found himself acting on instinct, determined to do what he could to keep the chaos contained and make sure Ashe and Dorothea were safe

When the song ended, the circle collapsed. Judging by the way that everybody in the circle stretched, he had a feeling it was going to happen again. He turned toward his friends, locating them.

“Should we go to the back?” Dedue asked.

“That would be… nice…” Ashe said. Dorothea nodded.

They found a spot along the wall, content to watch the set unfold from a safe distance. Dedue decided early in the set that this wasn't quite the music for him, but he admired the artistry. It was clear that even the screaming required a certain amount of skill to be able to maintain for the entirety of the set. The musicians were equally unrelenting, able to keep up with the speed of every single song, maintaining structure as the lead singer threw himself around.

They announced the final song and somehow, they provided even more power than the rest of the set. To punctuate the end, the lead singer threw himself on top of the crowd. Dedue wondered if he was going to end up slamming against the roof he was being lifted with such force. Dedue didn’t realize he was holding his breath the entire time until he was brought back down, the singer’s face bright red as he sang the final lyrics.

It took until the lights in the basement turned on and people started leaving the basement outside for Dorothea to be the first of them to speak. “What the fuck,” she murmured.

“That… that was only the _opener_ ,” Ashe noted.

“I think this might be a bit heavier for me than I anticipated,” Dedue confessed. He saw Ashe and Dorothea’s faces fall and he immediately said, “Not… not that I want to leave or anything! Just… a lesson learned.”

“It sure is,” Dorothea agreed. They went outside, taking deep breaths of fresh air once they found a spot toward the back corner of the yard.

Even with the wild set, Dedue couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself. There was a strange comfort in being with Ashe and Dorothea. They didn’t react in ways that usually made Dedue want to run away. They didn’t direct eye rolls toward him or attempted to change the subject when he spoke up. There was always the fear that this couldn’t last, but he tried his best to enjoy the moment nonetheless.

“I don’t even think my roommates were planning on coming until the next band,” Dorothea admitted, “I think they know people in them.”

“Are your roommates musicians?” Ashe asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Dorothea replied, “I live with Edelgard von Hresvelg and Petra Macneary?”

“Oh!” Ashe exclaimed, “I _love_ Petra’s music! It’s amazing!” He turned toward Dedue and said, “Remind me to play some of her stuff next time we’re working together.”

“Sure thing,” Dedue replied.

They watched the siblings from Death Knight rush out, walking past them to the darker corner that the floodlights didn’t quite reach. Dedue considered approaching them, watching how the lead singer seemed to crumple up in the bassist’s arms.

“Are they okay?” Ashe asked.

“I’m not sure,” Dedue admitted. He looked away, unable to resist turning over toward them several times.

Eventually, the pair walked past, the lead singer appearing to be able to stand a bit steadier. Ashe exclaimed, “I loved your set!” and they both turned toward him. The lead singer’s eyes appeared a bit vacant, not quite focusing on any of them as the bassist thanked them.

“Th… thank you for your performance,” Dedue stammered.

“You’re so sweet!” the bassist exclaimed. She turned toward the lead singer and whispered, “You can sit in the van if you need to. I’ll see you soon?” before he nodded, whispering something in her ear before he left. Thank you _so much_ for coming early,” she said, “I know it’s not easy to get people around for the opener.” 

Dedue wasn’t used to being able to speak to a musician so casually. He always assumed that it would only happen in signings that his parents refused to pay for, even if Ines pitched a sizable fit about the price being worth meeting her favorite boyband when she was in sixth grade. 

“I’m Mercedes, by the way!” the bassist said before she shook her hands with everybody. She stayed a little while longer, chatting with them before she said, “I have to go check in on Emile. I hope I’ll see you around!” 

She walked away, Dorothea blinking several times. “She’s gorgeous,” Dorothea noted.

“Absolutely,” Ashe agreed.

Dedue nodded, still somewhat starstruck.

*

The lights were still on when Christophe dropped Dedue off. The show ended early enough that it made sense, but he still found himself nervous to explain himself. He unlocked the door, finding his mother sitting in the living room, the sports highlights playing low on the TV. 

“Ah, you’re finally back,” she said, pulling him close to kiss his cheek. She froze in place, sniffing him before he asked, “Why do you smell like smoke?”

“I hung out in the yard and people were smoking,” Dedue admitted. He was resigned as his mother sniffed his face once more to make sure. It was the give and take of his mother. She trusted him implicitly, but he knew that the trust could be broken for good reason. “None of the people I was hanging out with were smoking, if that helps.”

She finally let go of him, saying, “Sit. But stay toward the opposite end. You better take a shower before you go to bed.”

Dedue nodded, taking a seat on the other end of the couch. It was just as well. Pasta had occupied the middle section, readjusting herself so she was halfway in his mother’s lap. 

If Dedue had the choice, he would want to be more like his mother. She was loving, but firm, with a magnetism that Ines seemed to take after. He knew she loved him, but he always feared that he had found a way to disappoint her.

“So how was it?” she asked.

“It was good,” he said. He took a deep breath, feeling the rasp in his voice from talking over the crowd and the occasional cheering. He felt his mom judging him and he knew better than to look up and confirm it. “I, uh. I went with a coworker and a friend… the girl I met at the first show.”

“The one you gave your hoodie to,” she said. “Did you ever get that back?”

“I did. She washed it and all that,” Dedue replied. He was relieved when she smiled at him. Dorothea was already winning points with her.

“You should invite her over for dinner sometime,” she suggested.

“Oh, I don’t know…” he started, “Is that… too soon?”

She stared at him for a long moment, shaking her head. She looked down at Pasta and rubbed one of her ears. “No, my dear. If you like her, then you should make time for her. I’m sure we can make sure Ines and your father will be on their best behavior.”

Dedue slowly nodded his head. “Thank you,” he said, “I’ll message her, I guess.” He typed out a simple message, sending it to her and putting his phone down. When he looked up from his phone, he saw his mother frowning.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I was going to suggest that you send it tomorrow, but too late now,” she said.

Dedue felt his heart pound. _Shit_. He checked the message, realizing that it went through and that it was read. Dorothea was already writing a response.

Dedue wasn’t sure how to respond to Dorothea happily accepting the invitation, choosing instead to flip the phone over and grabbing Pasta from his mom to hold her.

*

Dedue didn’t mind chores. His parents had a fair approach to them that required the entire family to work on them together. When he brought up that Dorothea was coming over, they adjusted the schedule, devoting their Saturday morning to making sure everything was done. 

There was comfort in the support. He watched his father in the garden, picking vegetables they were hoping to prepare for the meal as Ines chased Pasta around with a collar that had a bow on it. Dedue’s mother wiped down the wooden furniture with cleaner, leaving each piece looking shining and new. 

Dedue was busy picking up stray dog toys and other random items. It allowed him to scan each room, finding himself feeling self-conscious.

In so many ways his home was conventional. There were two floors, a somewhat finished basement, and a guest room that stood unused unless their family was visiting. But worked into every inch were mementos and items from their home, or what used to be home, a tiny reservation far north.

He wasn’t ashamed of who he was. At least, not that part of him. He could list out all his flaws, but the fact that his family hunted or the way he knew how to do certain skills that were dismissed as feminine were nowhere near that list. 

Even then, there was always the anxiety of letting people into this part of his world. He didn’t expect Dorothea to be the type to be outwardly ignorant, but the thought of potential misconceptions or a slew of questions crossed his mind, both exhausting in their own ways. He didn’t want to be viewed like a museum diorama, his family positioned in stiff action shots. He would much prefer telling her things on his own time, when he felt the moment was right.

He brought his fingers to his temples, rubbing them. He was getting in his own head and he knew it. He just wished he could access the level of confidence that he had when he had invited Dorothea the week before.

“Don’t forget to pick up Pasta’s tennis ball. It’s, like, right by your foot,” Ines reminded him.

It was enough to get him back in the present. He bent down and picked it up.

Dorothea was punctual at least. She arrived exactly when she said she would. It was apparently noteworthy enough for his mother to note it, so at least Dorothea was making the best possible first impression that she could. Unfortunately, it also triggered Pasta to begin barking, scrambling toward the door. He grabbed her by the collar, yanking her back as he opened up the door, trying his best to smile at Dorothea while also restraining his family dog.

“Oh, you have a dog!” Dorothea exclaimed.

“She’s all talk, no action,” he explained, “I mean…” He looked down at her, watching her nails skitter against the hardwood. “If you have a problem with pitbulls, I can put her in her crate…”

“Oh, no! I trust you!” she said, smiling at him. He shuffled to the side, shifting to the side as Dorothea entered the house. 

“Take off your…” Dedue started, relieved when she began to slip her sandals off, placing them on the mat near the door.

“How would you recommend meeting her?” Dorothea asked.

“If you kneel down and give her your hand, it might be best,” Dedue said. He ordered Pasta to sit, which worked for a few seconds until she was trying to make her way over toward Dorothea.

“Works for me,” Dorothea said. She kneeled down, reaching out toward Pasta as Dedue let go of her collar. The dog charged over, sniffing Dorothea before she began to rub her head. 

“You’re a natural,” Dedue noted.

“I didn’t take you as a dog person, if I’m being honest,” she said, “You seemed like a big fluffy cat type.”

Dedue raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t used to someone making friendly assumptions like that. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I like both,” he admitted, “Though I don’t think I’ve spent much time with cats.

“I’ve lived at a few places with them,” Dorothea said, “I respect them. They expect you to figure out what they want.”

Dedue attempted to make sense of what she was saying as his mom and sister looped behind them, introducing themselves. Dorothea said hello to them, leaning in to embrace Dedue’s mother and saying that it was nice to finally meet Ines. Dedue spotted his father introducing himself, as well, shaking her hand firmly. 

“It’s an honor to meet you both, M…” Dorothea started, looking over at Dedue.

“Molinaro. Dr. and Mr. Molinaro,” Dedue whispered.

“Molinaro!” Dorothea exclaimed, “My apologies, we haven’t exchanged last names.”

Luckily, his parents appeared unbothered, smiling at them before heading toward the kitchen. Ines crossed her arms, waiting expectantly. 

“Don’t you have to rehearse for summer camp?” Dedue asked.

Ines scrunched up her nose. “So?”

Dorothea appeared immediately locked in, stepping closer toward Ines. “Could you show me what you’re working on?” she asked, “I would love to hear about it.”

Ines’s eyes lit up as she yanked her script out of a backpack that hung near the door. Dorothea and she convened at the coffee table, Ines animated as she explained that her camp required the attendees to create their own musical and that her group agreed to write a murder mystery piece. Dorothea nodded approvingly, flipping through the script and asking her questions about her contributions.

Dedue was left holding Pasta, watching the two of them bond. Dorothea spoke with such knowledge of how stage productions, Dedue wondered if it was her occupation at some point. Ines appreciated whatever she was saying, responding with so much speed that her words were tumbling out of her mouth. Eventually, she was called to help in the kitchen, Dedue breathing a sigh of relief once she was gone.

“Sorry about her…” Dedue started.

“Oh, don’t apologize for her. She’s so sweet,” Dorothea said, “I wish I could go to summer camps and write my own musical.” She looked up, her eyes trailing around the room. “It’s nice being in an actual house. Like, a place that a family lives in and not a bunch of twentysomethings.”

Dedue smirked. “What? Your roommates aren’t experts of interior decoration?”

Dorothea snorted. “I mean, our apartment is fine, but it just doesn’t have that coziness. I totally get why you want to live home.”

Dorothea moved toward the edge of the couch, folding her arms and propping her head up against them. “Hey, after dinner, you want to show me your art?”

“What do you mean?” Dedue asked.

“If you’re comfortable I would like to hear your music. Or at least some of your guitar playing.”

“O-oh,” Dedue replied

“Only if you’re comfortable.”

Dedue bit the inside of his lip, truly considering it. He knew he had a few covers he could pull from. Hopefully that would be enough. “I could take out my guitar, sure,” he said.

Dorothea smiled. “I can’t wait!”

Eventually, they were called for dinner, which was set up on the deck. Dorothea had said she was vegetarian, so the meal featured a variety of roasted vegetables. They revealed that the vegetables came from the garden and Dorothea gasped, his parents saying that he should show it to her. When they finished eating they were pushed away from the table, Dedue awkwardly leaning her toward it. 

“I think your parents are nervous,” Dorothea noted. She bent down, inspecting some tomatoes.

“You think so?” Dedue asked.

“Maybe nervous isn’t the right word,” Dorothea said, “I think they just want to make sure you’re being a good host.” She turned back toward him, her eyes narrowing. “Let me guess, you don’t bring people over much?”

“Not really,” Dedue admitted.

Dorothea nodded, turning back toward the tomato plant. She rubbed her fingers against the leaves and sniffed them, keeping her hand close to her face for a moment. “I guess that makes me pretty special,” she murmurs, halfway into her hand.

“You are,” Dedue said. He felt his cheeks warm up, but he swallowed down his fear before he said, “I… I didn’t really keep up with my friends from high school. And I commute, so…” He trailed off, hoping he didn’t have to explain himself too much. She nodded, so maybe, just maybe it was enough. 

She turned toward him again. “So they’re hoping this works out.”

“I think so.”

She got up, brushing dirt off her knees. “Well, you’re in luck, Duey. I like spending time with you. So try to relax.”

“Duey?” Dedue asked.

She grinned, scrunching up her nose. “Do you like it? I had to really think about it, because your name isn’t the easiest to make a nickname out of. But it _finally_ came to me this week!”

Dedue didn’t know what to say, bringing his hand behind his head. He bopped at his ponytail, unable to quite form the words for a long moment before he confessed, “I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend give me a nickname.”

Dorothea’s face shifted to one of concern. She reached out toward his hand. He grabbed it back, watching her try to get a good enough grip around his to give it squeeze. He was surprised that she didn’t have a quip to attach to it, appreciating the silence.

Eventually, they trailed back toward the deck, Dedue’s family scattered throughout the house. Dedue grabbed his guitar, bringing it outside and accidentally letting Pasta out. Dorothea cheered the dog on as she showed off her ability to run in figure eights, breathing hard and eventually returning to their feet as Dedue tuned his guitar.

“I’m playing a cover, if that’s all right,” he said.

“That’s fine,” she replied, “Do you have a song I might know? I would love to sing along, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s a Green Day song. ‘When I Come Around?’”

“ _Oh_ , what a nice choice,” she said, “Let’s hear it.”

In truth, it wasn’t the cleanest transition to an acoustic guitar. He had found tabs online and he hated them, choosing to write his own. It was one of his earlier music projects, but one he was still proud of.

He played the opening, Dorothea tapping lightly against her knee to the beat. Dedue quietly whispered the lyrics, unprepared for Dorothea’s voice to be clear over the guitar.

Dedue looked up, unprepared to hear her voice. It was beautiful with a careful vibrato that she added at just the right time. He tilted his guitar toward her, getting a better look at her face as she shut her eyes, singing along. 

He continued to play, feeling a fluttering in his chest as he listened to her voice. She placed her hand near him and for the briefest moment he wished that she closed the gap and grab his shoulder. The dream didn’t leave his mind, but he settled for what they had.

When he got to the end of the song, she opened her eyes, staring at him. Dedue allowed his eyes to wander, noticing how her lips pursed, the way her wrist twisted into a delicate pose.

“Do you have another song?” she asked.

“Of course,” Dedue replied.

*

Dedue watched Dorothea walk to her rideshare before he closed the door and walked toward the kitchen table. Ines sat across from him, her phone in her hand.

“You happen to know Dorothea’s last name?” Ines asked.

Dedue shook his head. “I haven’t asked.”

“Right, right, you’re a weirdo that doesn’t use social media,” she mumbled. “Hm… time to get creative…”

“What are you doing?” he asked.

She leaned back in her chair, scrolling with enough gusto that her nails tapped against the screen. “Give me a sec,” she said. She continued to scroll, her eyes going wide before she flipped it around, shoving it in Dedue’s face.

Dedue looked down, distracted by a group chat message. “There’s no way Mom and Dad are letting you go to a cast party.”

Ines hissed loudly. “You don’t know that!” she snapped. She cleared her throat. “Anyway, look at the image.”

Dedue finally focused on the image, his heart launching into his throat. He was looking at a professional still from some sort of stage production, Dorothea in the midst of belting a note. She appeared to be dressed in a ruffled dress from a different time period.

“Where is this from?” Dedue asked.

“Some big deal opera house in the city,” Ines said.

Dedue continued to stare at the photo, to ignore the flashing notifications for Ines’s group chats.

“Did she say anything about being an opera singer?” Ines asked.

Dedue shook his head. “Not at all,” he admitted. He rubbed his face, trying to take a deep breath. 

“I wonder why she left,” Ines said.

 _I wonder why she would waste her time on me,_ Dedue thought.

*

Golden Deer was having another Friday show and Dedue found himself meeting up with Dorothea before they headed toward the back of the house to pay at the table. 

At least Dedue felt much more comfortable walking around the yard. He finally changed up his wardrobe choices, wearing freshly cutoff shorts and a pair of Vans slip-ons he entirely forgot he had until he found the box in his closet. Dorothea was also a welcomed source of support, staying close to him.

“Hey! Welcome back!” Claude exclaimed, taking Dedue’s money before he gently cupped his hand in his and drew a crescent moon on his hand.

“It’s, uh… nice to be back,” Dedue replied. Claude let go of his hand and he flexed it, watching the moon bend with every motion. 

Hilda gave Dorothea a similar treatment, though she stuck with drawing a heart like last time.

“Let’s make sure the couch is open,” Dorothea suggested, leading them into the basement. Unfortunately, they already saw a couple making out on it, the two of them visibly cringing at the sight.

“Would sitting on the dryer work?” Dorothea asked.

“Will we fit?” Dedue asked.

“Let’s find out!” she suggested, latching her fingers with his before tugging him.

He wasn’t certain when Dorothea became comfortable enough to touch to constantly grab Dedue’s hand, but it seemed to start sometime in the garden the week before and hadn’t stopped since. Dedue was unsure how to feel about it. He was never comfortable showing affection toward others, typically having to mirror whatever someone else was willing to provide him. But he tried his best to not question it, politely waiting for Dorothea to scramble onto the dryer before he joined her, trying his best to make sure he didn’t push her off.

He briefly wondered if people were staring at him. He knew by now that they must have looked terribly mismatched for a variety of reasons, but it was difficult to deny that one of the notable ones was that even in a steamy basement, Dorothea was stunning. Her hair was braided back today, showing off her long neck. She had cut up a band t-shirt into a tank top, the lace of her bra visible when she moved her arms. 

“Actually, I think I’ll go to the bathroom before the show starts,” Dorothea said. “Can you make sure we keep our spot?”

Dedue nodded, trying his best to flash a smile toward her. “Sure, of course,” he said.

She gave him a brilliant smile before she walked away, disappearing upstairs. Dedue checked his phone, noticing that Ashe had asked him how the night was going. Dedue was able to better handle Ashe saying that he wished he was there, as well. He wondered if he could find the schedule for other houses, hoping that he could find some more opportunities to go to shows with Ashe.

He heard someone lean against the dryer. Dedue looked up and saw a guy watching him, a grin on his face. 

Dedue lifted his chin, trying his best to look down at the guy. There was a familiarity to his shock of red hair and ease of his smile, and Dedue finally realized who he was. “Are you the lead singer of Killing Edge?”

“Oh, so you know me,” the guy purred, leaning in toward him. He was close enough that Dedue could smell cigarette smoke, whatever was rolling in his red Solo cup, and his body spray.

“I… I guess,” Dedue replied.

“You have to be new. I would remember a face like yours.” His voice was husky, on the verge of charming him in a way Dedue didn’t remember experiencing before. “I don’t think I’ve seen eyes like yours before.”

Dedue smirked. “Is that so?” he asked. He wasn’t even certain why he felt like baiting this guy. 

“Yeah, like sea glass,” he murmured dreamily. He reached over, not quite touching Dedue’s thigh. “Name’s Sylvain Gautier.”

“Dedue Molinaro,” Dedue replied. He shuffled over, letting Sylvain sit next to him. It was hard to deny that he felt a rush watching this man give him attention. 

“Have you gotten a tour of the house?” he asked, leaning in close to Dedue’s neck. Dedue felt his warm breath on his neck and he gripped the edge of the dryer, too overwhelmed to look at him. 

“I…” Dedue started, a snide remark on his tongue as he willed himself to face Sylvain, stopping short. Even with his face close to his, he could spot it. The way he slumped so far, he could tip over. The glassy look in his eyes. He was beautiful, but he wasn’t well. He couldn’t even bring himself to humor this. “...I’m with a friend,” Dedue said, still not quite able to pull himself away from the moment.

Thankfully, it was enough for Sylvain to pull back himself, a gentler smile on his face. “Understood,” he said, “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe you will,” Dedue replied. He watched Sylvain slowly begin to slink off the dryer, reaching out toward him. “Ah, wait. Do you have someone watching out for you?”

“You’re sweet,” was all Sylvain said before he finally got off the dryer and disappeared into the crowd.

Dedue felt his heart pounding, concerned for Sylvain. His face must have given it away, because Dorothea hopped onto the dryer and poked his face before he realized it.

“You good?” she asked.

“I think I just got hit on,” Dedue murmured.

Dorothea jumped. “ _Really_?!” she asked, “Who?”

“Uh, Sylvain.”

“Oh, that guy.” Her tone was a bit flat. “I don’t know a ton, but according to Petra, he’s a big…” Her face screwed up for a moment before she said, “...Flirt. He will take no for an answer if you want him to leave you alone, though. So that’s good.” 

“He seemed…” Dedue searched for the word, “...Fucked up.”

Dorothea slowly nodded her head. “I think that happens pretty often in music scenes.” She kicked her heels against the dryer, drumming lightly. 

Dedue was relieved that the music started, preventing him from having to reflect on the topic further. The crowd moved much more than it did the last time they were at Golden Deer, the opener having a much heavier sound. Someone tripped toward them and Dorothea yelped, grabbing Dedue’s arm. Dedue went stiff, but made sure to not push her off, Dorothea eventually loosening her grip, but not quite letting go. She continued to hold on for the entirety of the set, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment before she said, “You’re a way better guitarist.”

Dedue rolled his eyes. “I doubt that.”

“ _Trust me_. Your playing is much cleaner and consistent. I could tell just listening to you play covers.”

“You’re being very kind.” He watched the guitarist shove their instrument back into its case. 

“I take music too seriously to lie about things like this, Duey.”

“I know you do,” Dedue said, the image of her on Ines’s phone distinct in his mind. “I’m sorry. That sounds… ominous.” He cleared his throat. “I, uh. Found photos of you online. Well, my sister did. From one of your performances.”

Dorothea let go of his arm, turning toward the crowd. She took a deep breath, leaning as far back as she could. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “She shoved the phone in my face…”

Dorothea shook her head. “I can’t get mad at someone for finding something that’s on a Google image search,” she said, though it sounded more like it was to reassure herself and less to tell him.

They didn’t speak much during the set, though neither of them made an effort to leave each other. There was physical relief whenever each band came on, the sets allowing the awkward silence between them. When the last band finished, Dorothea slid off the dryer, bringing her hand behind her back and stretching. Dedue joined her, shifting his weight from side to side, trying to find anything that could redeem the situation.

“W… could I walk you home?” Dedue asked.

Dorothea’s face was unreadable for an agonizingly long time before she said, “Sure, of course.”

Dedue followed her out, the two of them waving at Claude before they reached the sidewalk, standing side by side. Dedue made sure to let Dorothea walk a step or two ahead, telling himself that he was giving her space.

“Dorothea, I’m sorry again,” he said, “I know you don’t have to forgive me.”

Dorothea turned toward him, giving him a sad smile. “Can we talk about this when we get to my place? I need to collect my thoughts.”

Dedue agreed to it, trying his best to take in the sounds of the city at night. There was music from lingering house parties and an occasional yowling cat, Dedue having to stop and look around the first few times. Dorothea stopped in front of a white, nondescript house, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“I’m sorry I shut down like that,” she said, “I don’t want to go into detail, but… I left that life for a reason.” She couldn’t quite look into his eyes, preferring to focus on kicking at the grass.

“That’s entirely understandable,” he said, “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“I appreciate hearing that,” Dorothea replied. She licked her lips, looking up at him. “Well, would you want to come inside? I know I kind of sabotaged the night, so I could at least, I don’t know. Make something to eat?”

Dedue shook his head. “I have to get home. I have work tomorrow.” Her face fell and he quickly said, “But another time. Let’s figure out another time. Maybe on a night without a show.”

Dorothea’s eyes lit up again. “That would be great,” she said. When she pulled him into an embrace, Dedue felt certain they could work through this.

*

Dedue yawned, wiping down one of the small tables set up at the front of the bakery. As much as he appreciated spending time with Dorothea the night before, he couldn’t deny that his sleep schedule took a hit. 

He looked up, watching Ashe eye the corkboard set up near the cash register. 

“Have you looked on the board lately?” Ashe asked.

Dedue shook his head. The flyers ran the gamut, ranging from sweet, albeit weird interest checks for customized chicken coops to ads trying to get people to sell for MLMs. 

“It looks like there’s going to be an open mic happening at that cafe near First,” Ashe said, “It’s on a Tuesday night, so I would actually be able to make it!”

Dedue smiled. He did feel bad that he had gone to a few Friday night shows without really making alternative plans to spend time with Ashe. “That could be fun,” he said. He turned to the table, scrubbing some unknown food that was caked onto the surface. “We can invite Dorothea. Although knowing her she’ll make me bring my guitar.”

Ashe slammed his hands on the countertop. Dedue nearly jumped, turning toward him. His mouth appeared almost birdlike. “You should do that!” he exclaimed.

Dedue laughed, finally getting the food off the table. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m certain there are plenty of people who would be far better.”

“It’s an open mic. This is the perfect place to try to play something,” Ashe said.

“Let’s see if I can get Dorothea or someone to join me,” Dedue replied. He brought his hands to his hips and leaned back, taking a deep breath. “There’s no way I would do it alone.

“Well, let me know if she says yes!” Ashe exclaimed, “I would love to be able to cheer you on!”

Dedue turned toward him, unable to resist watching him for a long moment until the door opened and another customer made their way inside.

*

Dedue felt presumptuous walking to the bubble tea place with his guitar on his back, but he did it anyway. At least Dorothea didn’t make a big deal about it, passing a bubble tea toward him.

“But…” he started.

She shrugged. “I was already ordering,” she said.

Dedue put the drink down, trying to prop his guitar case up against the wall before he sat in the booth. “Well, thank you,” he said.

“So what’s up?” Dorothea asked, “It sounded urgent.”

Dedue looked around the shop, spotting the flyer for the open mic in a similar board set up to the one in the bakery. He turned toward Dorothea again, every potential question dying in his throat.

He felt ridiculous. He had never felt comfortable sharing this side of himself. In so many ways he didn’t need to, being perfectly content playing his guitar in his room, where no one could hear or judge him. At least, he would have been until this woman practically stumbled into his life.

“There’s an open mic happening in town,” Dedue finally said, gesturing toward the board.

“Oh, really?” Dorothea asked. She carefully read through the flyer, muttering the words. 

“I was thinking about performing,” Dedue said.

Dorothea turned back toward him, smiling. “That’s great!” she exclaimed, “I have to go…”

Dedue took a sip of his bubble tea, taking in way too many bubbles into his mouth. He slowly chewed through them, clearing his throat before he said, “I was kind of hoping that you would perform with me.”

Her eyes went wide, but she appeared relatively unmoving aside from a sip from her own bubble tea. She blinked several times before she said, “Are you sure you want me to share that moment with you?”

“What do you mean?” Dedue asked.

“I mean, you’ll be on stage for the first time. I mean, a small stage, but a stage nonetheless. You should be able to have that moment alone.”

Dedue tried to consider what she was saying. It made sense. Even then, he couldn’t imagine even reaching such a conclusion with Dorothea there. He shook his head, saying, “I want you to be with me.”

The corners of Dorothea’s lips twitched. “You’re certain,” she said.

Dedue nodded his head. Dorothea launched across the table to bring her arms around him. She grinned against his chest, taking a deep breath. When she let go of him, she sat back, wiping the corner of her eye before she said, “So we have to rehearse. Immediately. We don’t have much time.”

Dedue smirked. “Of course,” he said, “I brought my guitar with that in mind.”

Dorothea grinned, pointing at him. “See, this is why we’re going to work well together, Duey.”

They decided to take their half drunk bubble teas with them as they walked out of the shop. They sipped them as they crossed the bridge, agreeing that Dorothea’s apartment would be the best location to practice. 

“Thank you for being available on such short notice,” Dedue said.

Dorothea waved her hand. “Full disclosure, I still haven’t gotten a job yet,” she said, “I just saved up enough before I moved here.”

Dedue nodded, looking just over her shoulder to the brown river they were walking over. One year he had to go on a field trip to the riverbank, having to help clean it with his classmates. He found a notable amount of beer cans. “Could I ask you something personal?” he said.

Dorothea looked up at him, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “You can. I just may not feel comfortable answering.”

“Understood,” Dedue replied. He cleared his throat. “I was just wondering why you would want to move here.”

Dorothea snorted. “That’s a fair question,” she replied. She twirled her finger around the loose curl, sighing. “I figured if I was going to go to school, I might as well go somewhere with a traditional campus.”

Dedue remembered overhearing the valedictorian of his high school class complain about how her school in the city was scattered among various buildings. “Fair enough,” he replied.

“Why are _you_ here?” she asked.

Dedue cleared his throat. “My mom,” he said, “She’s a professor at the toxicology school.”

“Any interest in leaving?”

Dedue looked up at the sky, enjoying the breeze until they were back on the main road. They carefully evaded chunks of gravel, reaching a smooth stretch of pavers. “I’m not sure,” he admitted, “I wouldn’t want to be far from my family.”

Dorothea smiled, but didn’t seem to want to explore the topic further. Dedue didn’t blame her. He knew he was an exception to most people having a positive relationship with his family.

They continued to idly chat as they reached Dorothea’s apartment. She unlocked the door, letting him inside. 

“I think my roommates are home, just so you know,” she said as she opened the door. Sure enough, there were two girls sitting in the living room, huddled close to a rotating fan as they focused their attention on their respective laptops. “Hey, guys! Dedue is stopping by,” she said.

Her roommates got up, introducing themselves as Edelgard and Petra. They both gave exceptionally strong handshakes, which was notable as they were much smaller than Dedue. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you!” Petra exclaimed. He had only seen them in passing at the Bladebreaker show. Dedue felt his cheeks warm up as he realized that Dorothea certainly spoke about him enough that he had some form of a reputation.

“Let’s chat more later!” Dorothea said, cutting them off and all but throwing Dedue into her bedroom. 

Dedue wanted to ask her about it, cut off by the opportunity to observe Dorothea’s room. It was still in the midst of being set up, several framed posters leaning against the walls. One of them caught Dedue’s eye. It appeared to be an advertisement from a production, a woman with a bob cut belting something with enough force that she looked as if Dedue could hear it. 

The woman’s face appeared in several photos affixed to the vanity, winking at the camera with Dorothea in washed out instant photos. 

“We should figure out what type of song we want to do,” Dorothea said, “We can cover a song. It might be easiest, seeing as though we don’t really have a ton of time.”

Dedue pulled himself away from investigating the room. He took a deep breath, trying to examine the emptiness he felt at that idea. A cover song would be good. He certainly could figure out tabs quick enough. But he couldn’t help but feel like if he was going to perform, it should be something more personal.

“What are you thinking?” Dorothea asked.

Dedue pressed his lips together, his teeth catching his lip for a moment before he said, “I think I would like to try an original song, if you would be comfortable with that.”

Dorothea opened her mouth, though she made no effort to say anything. She tugged him to sit on the bed with her. She kept her hand tangled in the fabric of his shirt. “You trust me with that?”

Dedue nodded. “I would… probably want to rework some of the lyrics. But if you’re comfortable with that, I would be honored.”

Dorothea smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling in a way that he never saw before. She let go of his shirt, reaching over to turn on her small air conditioning unit. It thrummed loudly, allowing Dedue to focus on white noise as he got out his guitar. He hastily tuned it before he pulled up a song that he could access the notes he kept a copy of his lyrics in.

He hummed the tune to himself. He selected a song fairly easily, checking through each word to make sure he would feel comfortable hearing Dorothea use them.

It probably helped that Dedue’s songs were metaphorical enough that Dorothea could probably not figure out what he was referring to. Even then, he still changed up some lyrics, hoping their ambiguity kept Dorothea from questioning him too much.

“Here,” Dedue said, passing his phone to her.

Dorothea reached out, the tips of her fingers barely touching the case. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Dedue nodded. “I don’t have any embarrassing conversations going on or anything,” he said.

Dorothea gently gripped the phone, slowly taking it out of his hand and bringing the screen to her view. She ran through the lyrics several times, her lips forming around the words. She looked up, asking, “Will you play it for me first?”

“Oh,” Dedue mumbled, “That would make the most sense, wouldn’t it?”

Dorothea smiled, tilting the phone toward him and making sure he could see his words. He took a deep breath and began to play.

If his rewrite went well, Dorothea could tell that the song was about loneliness, but she wouldn’t be able to tell that it spoke to how Dedue constantly felt that way. It was an unpleasant acknowledgement even when he wrote the song. As long as he could remember he felt a disconnect, even if it came in different forms at different points in his life.

He was surprised that he could sing in front of Dorothea without his throat tightening too much on him. She was always able to look at him with a level of focus that made Dedue truly feel like he might have a talent worth sharing. Eventually it became too much, Dedue choosing to focus on the lyrics instead. He got to the end of the song, awkwardly strumming his guitar to let her know that he was done.

“Do… do you need me to go through it again?” Dedue asked.

Dorothea shook her head. “I’ll get you off the hot seat,” she said, “Just… if I mess something up the first few times, remind me?”

Dedue willed himself to look into her eyes again, his cheeks warming up immediately. “Y… yes,” he said, “Of course.”

Rehearsing with Dorothea was as easy as it could be. She had a better ear than she let on, finding the pitch with better ease than Dedue ever did. She was also just beautiful to watch sing, her eyes closed and her mouth forming each of his words with a level of grace Dedue hadn’t seen before.

It only made Dedue wonder why Dorothea would have possibly left her career.

They continued to play through the song over and over again, neither of them complaining. The only time they took a break was for Dorothea to bring them water, the two of them drinking an entire glass before they jumped into playing again. As the light began to slowly fade from her windows, they heard someone knock on the door. The spell between the two of them broke just enough for Dorothea to get up from the bed, walking over toward the door. She opened it up, smiling at Edelgard.

“Petra and I were going to order from Stuff Yer Face. Do you two want anything?”

Dorothea tilted her head back. “Dedue, would you like to stay for dinner?”

Dedue brought his hand behind his head, toying with the short hairs that stuck out from his ponytail. “Oh, uh… if you are comfortable with it?” he asked. He knew his parents would be surprised that he was not going to show up for dinner, but he knew that they would probably be pleasantly surprised that he was out.

“Of course, Duey,” Dorothea replied.

They clumsily gave their orders to Edelgard, who wrote them down before closing the door again. They ran through the song several more times after that, the two of them only leaving once Petra called for them to get their food.

The apartment table was too small for the four of them to sit there together so they clustered around the coffee table instead. An orchestra of Styrofoam rubbing together played in the room as Petra played music from her laptop.

“Dorothea said you’ve been going to shows together,” Petra noted. Dorothea glared at her for the briefest moment before she grabbed a tiny Stromboli out from her take out container.

“Yeah, I’ve started going to shows this summer,” Dedue said. “Do you go to them often?”

Petra nodded. “Oh, yes,” she said. She paused and said, “Well, Edelgard’s taste is a bit different from Dorothea and mine. But we go to shows together.”

It was enough for conversation to flow between all of them. Petra talked about how she didn’t have a formal band at the moment but enjoyed appearing on other people’s albums when they needed her to. Edelgard, on the other hand, was interested in more of an electronic goth sound that just wasn’t being facilitated at most of the show houses in the area. They occasionally wandered into aspects of music that Dedue didn’t entirely know, but no one let the topic linger there too long, bringing it back to terms that all of them could communicate.

It made Dedue remember the parts of high school that he was fond of. As much as he didn’t mind that he lost contact with his friends, there was something comforting about having a conversation like this, eating greasy food as topics volleyed back and forth. 

“So what is it that you two are rehearsing for?” Edelgard asked. She dabbed at her mouth, attempting to clean up a splotch of marinara sauce that had appeared when she shoved the end of her own Stromboli in her mouth. 

“We’re rehearsing for an open mic at a café near where Dedue lives,” Dorothea said.

Dedue nodded, shoving food in his mouth in an attempt to avoid having to lead the conversation.

“When is it?” Petra asked, “We should try to go see it.”

Dedue wasn’t certain why he was excited that people wanted to see them, but he tried his best to embrace it.

*

“Why are you bringing your guitar?” Ines asked as Dedue was inches away from the front door.

Dedue hissed, turning toward her. As the older of the two, he could lie to her well enough, but it typically required him to be able to plan for it. “Dorothea is borrowing it for a thing,” he said. He needed to keep this as vague as possible or he was going to start having to create a story and keep up with it.

“You’re hanging out with Dorothea?” Ines asked, “Can I come with? I’m bored and Mom’s too busy to try to bake that cookie recipe with me.”

“What about… any of your friends?” Dedue asked.

“They’re all on vacation, dude,” she replied, “Lizzie is at her family’s shore house, Erin is literally across the country visiting family…”

“Okay, I’m still not bringing you,” Dedue snapped. He grabbed the doorknob and unlocked it, guilt nibbling at him. He slowly turned back toward Ines and said, “Not to this time, at least. But, I’ll make sure Dorothea and you can spend some time together sometime soon. I promise.”

Ines pouted for the briefest moment, eventually nodding her head. “You better,” she grumbled, still waving at him when he opened the door and walked out the door

He wondered what Ines would think if she knew that he was performing tonight. It was hard to gauge with her. There were patches of Ines’s middle school years that he was ready to scream at her multiple times, but she had calmed down a bit as she was making her way toward high school. Even with their relationship being close, it was always easier for Dedue to support her as opposed to opening up about his own creative projects. 

Dedue adjusted the strap of his case as he made his way over toward the café. He supposed it wasn’t like him to be able to make exceptions for most people when it came to this topic. His heart pounded as he remembered that he was going to be seeing the only person he’s ever been able to allow get that close in several minutes.

He didn’t expect to see Dorothea already sitting at a booth with Ashe, Edelgard, and Petra. He especially didn’t expect that he was going to be greeted with any form of enthusiasm, some of them even hugging him before he sat down next to Dorothea.

“I already signed us up,” Dorothea said.

“Oh, what slot?” Dedue asked.

“Fifth,” Dorothea said, “I figured it’s not first, but it’s not too late that we’re just sitting here freaking out. I hope that works for you.”

“Sounds good,” Dedue said, even though the thought of performing that soon in the roster was a terrifying prospect. He knew better than to fault Dorothea on it.

Everyone chatted at the table, Dedue relieved that there didn’t appear to be any anxieties between anyone aside from the sensation churning within himself. The café was beginning to fill up, seats no longer readily available, when Dedue spotted Mercedes enter.

“Hey, that’s the bassist from Death Knight, right?” Dorothea asked.

“Yeah,” Dedue replied, “Why?”

Dorothea promptly began to wave, hissing, “Hey, Mercedes! Wanna join us?”

Mercedes’s eyes lit up as she walked over toward them, thanking her. “I had a friend that wasn’t able to show up, but I was already on my way,” she explained.

The conversations petered out as the first performer came up to the stage, which was a somewhat crude framing of plywood and a hand painted sign. As Dedue looked around the room, he could spot a sizable amount of guitar cases. He looked at his own case that was leaning against the wall and he felt embarrassed, wishing that he had a different instrument to offer.

At least his friends weren’t cruel to any of the musicians. Everybody politely applauded at the end of each performance, the most anybody criticized being song choice or pitch. They were all things that could be better with time. 

When Dedue and Dorothea were called to the stage, Dedue found himself wishing they had come up with some sort of name. It would have been easier to have a buffer between when he was announced and when he took the long walk toward the stage, Dorothea at his side.

They set up the chairs, Dedue glancing out at the crowd. He felt his heart pound when he realized there were familiar faces from the various basement shows. He cleared his throat, turning toward Dorothea as they sat down. Dorothea squeezed his shoulder as Dedue adjusted his guitar in his lap, strumming to confirm it was in tune and he counted them off, starting the song.

As soon as Dorothea began to sing, Dedue remembered why he loved performing with her so much. He could hear the crowd shift, no longer wanting to whisper and choosing to focus on Dorothea’s beautiful voice.

She had figured out how to play with some of the lines, her voice sounding more haunting than it did at the beginning of their rehearsals. It allowed Dedue to feel the words with an intensity that went beyond the lyrics that he wrote himself.

He was especially unprepared for the silence after they performed and the eventual cheering. Dedue willed himself to look up, grateful that Dorothea tugged him up and they began to make their way toward their booth.

“Need a second outside?” Dorothea asked.

Dedue nodded, relieved that she was suggesting it. They spilled outside, walking just out of the way of several people lighting cigarettes. Dedue moved his guitar toward his back, bracing himself as Dorothea jumped on her toes to bring her arms toward his neck.

“You did it!” she exclaimed.

“We did it,” he reminded her, “I was not going to be able to perform without you.”

Dorothea smiled, tilting her chin up. The space between them felt microscopic, Dedue tentatively bringing his face closer toward hers. She pressed her lips against his, Dedue unsure how to reciprocate, even though he desperately wanted to.

Dorothea pulled her face away, her eyes wide. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I guess I got caught up in the moment!”

Dedue shook his head. “No, it’s not that…” he started, “I just… I can’t say I’ve kissed much.”

Dorothea grinned, bringing him close to kiss his cheek. 

“We should probably get back inside,” Dedue said stiffly. He still reached out for her hand.

Dorothea smiled, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his as she led them back into the café. They got to their seats right before the next musician came up. He was relieved that he didn’t have to linger too long, receiving clipped compliments before the person on the stage strummed their guitar and cued everyone to face them. 

Dedue had to let go of her hand to properly put his guitar away, certain that he heard Dorothea audibly sigh when he did. As soon as he zipped it away he reached out toward her hand, unsure when it became such a comforting gesture.

*

There was an energy as everybody left the café, Dedue turning and taking in the sight of having friends surrounding him and chatting excitedly with each other. 

“I live pretty close,” Dedue said, “My street is right there.” He pointed toward the traffic light for emphasis.

Everybody stopped walking, congratulating him. Dorothea stayed near his side, whispering, “Let’s do a quick check in” before she told Edelgard and Petra she would stay back for a second. Thankfully, her roommates appeared understanding, not making it a spectacle, saying goodbye to Dedue along with Ashe and Mercedes before they walked toward the bridge.

Dorothea spotted a bench and took a seat, keeping her hands in her lap as Dedue joined her.

“I wanted to apologize about tonight,” Dorothea said, “I can get really flirty, especially when I’m nervous.”

Dedue turned toward her, juggling his guitar awkwardly between his legs. “I froze up, because I haven’t kissed someone since I was, like. In high school,” Dedue confessed, “But I wanted to kiss you.”

Dorothea sighed, leaning back on the chair. She had chosen to keep her hair down, fluffing it up as it dribbled off the back of the bench. 

Dedue cleared his throat. “Dorothea, I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but if we both feel the same way, isn’t that… a positive thing?”

Dorothea smirked at him. “I mean, yes. But if we add making music in it… it can get complicated.”

Dedue fiddled with the strap of his guitar case. She wasn’t wrong. There were plenty of musicians that were unable to figure it out. 

“Assuming you want both,” Dorothea added.

“I do,” Dedue said. He felt his voice getting louder and he quickly looked away, pressing his lips together as he tried to get his words right. “I… I felt alive when I performed with you tonight,” he said.

Dorothea smiled sadly, her eyes the slightest bit glassy. “I did, too,” she admitted.

Dedue finally made eye contact with her, his hands still firmly on his guitar case. “I won’t hurt you. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

Dorothea smiled sadly. “You can’t promise that, Duey.”

Dedue wrapped his finger with his strap, tightening it enough that the tip of his finger ached. “You’re right,” he agreed, “But I can try my best.”

Dorothea grinned, reaching out toward his chin and bringing him close before she kissed him.

*

Ines was still halfway in her stage makeup with Dedue and she entered the corner store. Her performance was in the afternoon, Dedue and his parents in the second row giving her a standing ovation at the end of it.

Even after the accomplishment, Ines still had a scowl on her face. Her multiple attempts at attending the cast party had failed, leaving Dedue having to placate her with spending the rest of the night with her. 

He refused to admit to it to her, but he felt bad that he had spent most of his summer focused on music. There were two weeks left until he had to start going to class again, and roughly three weeks until she was starting high school. 

“Did you figure out what movies we’re watching tonight?” he asked her as he walked through an aisle of chips. 

“I’ll figure it out,” she grumbled.

Dedue cringed. She was in a worse mood than he anticipated. Dedue left her jiggling containers of gum, walking through the other aisles. 

He walked through the colorful shelves of snack foods and tall boys of iced tea, walking down an aisle of drug store products. He stopped short when he saw several boxes of condoms on display.

Dedue bit the inside of his lip. It felt premature looking at them and thinking that he should purchase them. Even then, wasn’t that their purpose? 

He wasn’t sure what was entirely happening with him and Dorothea. They didn’t quite work through the logistics of titles and all that when they talked after the open mic. Even without those details, he knew that he had to be prepared for her to be his partner.

He craned his neck, tall enough to locate Ines now debating which type of Hostess snack she wanted. Even on an average day, Dedue knew that was going to take her an embarrassingly long time. He turned toward the condom display, grabbing two boxes at random before he walked briskly toward the counter, grateful that Ines was still fixed at a spot that was in the opposite direction. He didn’t mean to be rude to the person at the counter, but he couldn’t help but stare them down, hoping they understood that he needed to be discreet. They passed a small brown bag toward him and he took it with enough grace that it didn’t make a notable crinkling noise, holding it at his side before he took the condoms out of the bag and slipped them in his pocket. It was a little obvious when he covered his pocket with his shirt, but he hoped that if he turned a certain way, Ines wouldn’t have any idea.

“You’re taking forever,” he told her, towering over the shelving.

“Shut up!” she exclaimed. She finally decided upon Reese’s, dill pickle chips, and several cans of Arizona iced tea, Dedue buying them and using the bag to conveniently cover up the incriminating outline in his pocket.

They left, walking toward their house. Ines looked up at the sky, bringing her arms behind her head. 

“You did well today,” Dedue said.

“My mic shit itself in my first scene,” she grumbled.

“That’s not your fault,” he reminded her.

She sighed, walking several steps ahead of him. She glanced back toward him, saying, “Hey, how did _your_ thing with Dorothea go?”

Dedue sighed, unable to resist glancing in the general direction of the café that he performed at. “It went well,” he said, “I, uh. Ended up performing. I think I like it more than I thought I would.”

Ines grinned. “It’s exciting, isn’t it?” she asked.

Dedue nodded. It felt weird having a connection with his little sister like this, but he knew she understood. He couldn’t even count how many times he was sitting in a small theater chair, looking at the stage and watching her enter stage left, a spotlight on her. Nobody did that unless there was a rush from it.

“I think Dorothea and I might start dating,” he added. It came out so quickly, he couldn’t even remember his mind trying to filter it out. 

Ines stopped, turning on her heel. “Whoa, really?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Dedue said, “I hope you approve.”

“Hell yeah I approve,” Ines replied. She began walking again, a notable spring in her set. “Does that mean she’s going to come over more?”

“Hopefully,” Dedue said.

Ines skipped toward the curb, content to walk along it, her arms outstretched. Dedue smiled, laughing at her when she tripped.

*

The rest of the summer was a blur: Dedue spending his days working at the bakery, hanging out with Ashe on the days they worked together, and meeting up with Dorothea several times a week. Their evenings alternated between writing music, rehearsing songs, and attending basement shows, with Ashe, Edelgard, and Petra joining them when they were available. 

Dedue only truly registered how much his life had changed when he was attending another show at the Golden Deer, Claude saying, “Hey! I was wondering when you two would show up!” when Dorothea and he approached to pay.

Dorothea smiled, squeezing his hand as she chatted with Claude on Dedue’s behalf, making no point to tease him as he stared, his mouth opening and closing several times.

“You weren’t ready to be perceived, were you?” Dorothea asked, leading Dedue away from the table and toward a quieter corner of the yard.

Dedue shook his head. “Not at all. Not as a… uh… pair?”

Dorothea laughed, tugging on his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him on the lips. Dedue was getting better at the lead up for moments like this, able to push through his shock enough to kiss her back. She brushed her hand against his hair, shaking her head. “Why _haven’t_ we made it official?” she asked.

Dedue shrugged. “I was following your lead,” he admitted.

She laughed, resting her hand on his cheek. “Well, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Dedue nodded, his head pounding. “I… I would love to,” he said.

She kissed him again, a smile on her face. “And I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Dedue smiled back, kissing her again before he checked his phone to confirm the date. “Our anniversary is close to my birthday.”

Her eyes went wide. “Wait. _Wait_. Your birthday is soon?!”

Dedue nodded. “Uh, August 31st. This coming Monday.” In truth, it snuck up on him. It tended to, if only because he was never someone who wanted to make a big deal about it. He was perfectly content with his mom making his favorite meal and maybe going out to see a movie if there was something out that everyone could agree on.

Dorothea, squeezed his face. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! I have to plan something!”

Dedue shook his head. “Oh, you don’t have to,” he said, “I am not a big birthday person…”

“Then we should at least go on a date or something!” she said.

Dedue nodded. “If you’d like,” he said. He cleared his throat. “I do want to make sure that the night of my birthday I can spend it with my family. If that’s all right with you.”

“That’s absolutely fine with me,” Dorothea said, kissing his cheek before she finally brought her hands away from his face. She tapped her chin, humming to herself. “There’s karaoke places around here, right?” she asked.

Dedue tilted his head. “Uh, I mean, yeah… I went to one once or twice. Why?” he asked. He didn’t add that he refused to sing when he went.

“I think it could be fun,” she said, “There’s this place in the city that has dirt cheap karaoke. They also have dirt cheap drinks, but they’re really particular about IDs, so we’ll have to wait on going to that. But it's fun sober.” She smirked. “Or we can always pregame. Whatever works.”

Dedue shook his head. “We could practice for whenever we have another live show.”

“If you need a professional reason, fine. I’ll take it,” she said, grinning. “Is that a yes?”

Dedue mumbled, “Yes, of course,” before she hugged him.

*

Dorothea revealed to Dedue that there were apparently a variety of karaoke places in the surrounding area. She made sure to comb through the reviews, saying that it was essential that the ambiance was perfect, though Dedue wasn’t certain what the ambiance was going to be.

“It can’t be pretentious,” Dorothea explained as they walked from the 7/11 to the strip mall the karaoke place was at. 

“Okay,” Dedue replied, “I’m not entirely sure I follow.”

“There’s just some really high-tech places,” Dorothea explained, “Like, there was this one place that’s super expensive, everything is brand new, they have a touch screen to select your songs… but the catalogue is totally contemporary! Where’s the fun in that?”

“I’m not certain,” Dedue said. He didn’t even know what he wanted to sing yet. Ines had her fair share of ideas, but he didn’t have any interest in looking Dorothea dead in the eyes while he tried to sing a song from whatever musicals she named.

Dedue opened the door to the place, the two of them going up a narrow staircase before they arrived at the entryway for the karaoke place. Someone was belting out the chorus of “Lovefool” at the closest room, Dedue trying to keep his face neutral when their voice cracked at the “you.” 

Dorothea said that they would be there for two hours, Dedue whispering, “Is that going to be too much?”

Dorothea shook her head. “ _Trust me_ ,” she said, “Time is going to _fly_ by.”

Dedue raised his eyebrows, still following her into a small room. The host gestured at the screen, the karaoke machine, the weird number pad that they were supposed to use to select songs. 

Dorothea politely thanked the host before they left, closing the door behind them. Dedue took a seat on the couch and Dorothea grabbed a song book, plopping halfway in his lap. He grunted, holding her in place as she began to flip through each page.

“I know what I want to sing,” she said, flipping several pages ahead. She ran her finger down the list, grabbing the remote and putting in the number with so much speed that Dedue couldn’t quite catch the song. She stood up, grabbing one of the mics from the table before she grinned at Dedue. The screen went bright, a pixelated image of a hornet flashing on the screen before _“THAT’S THE WAY IT IS. CELINE DION”_ flashed across the screen. 

“Really?” Dedue asked.

Dorothea nodded her head, turning off the light and kicking on the LED effects before she turned toward him and crooned into the mic.

Dorothea during karaoke was notably different from when she performed with him. She was giggly, imitating Celine Dion’s annunciation as she posed, her body halfway facing Dedue and the lyrics on the screen. 

Eventually, Dedue couldn’t help but laugh, Dorothea eventually turning around and reaching out toward him at the bridge.

Dedue stopped short, finding himself unable to look away. Flashes of green and red flashed across her face, which glowed from the light of the screen. Dedue couldn’t help but reach as well, their fingertips touching as she sang the rest of the song, neither of them caring that she was flubbing the lyrics, because she was too busy focusing on holding Dedue’s gaze. When the song ended, they stayed in place, the clipart of the hornet flashing on the screen again before it went back to the menu of new tracks.

“So this was the ambiance you were talking about?” he asked.

She nodded, smiling. “Yep,” she replied, “Well, now you have to pick a song.”

Dedue shook his head, taking the book and quietly going through each track.

“There’s a bunch of Green Day songs,” Dorothea pointed out.

“I know more bands than Green Day,” Dedue replied wryly.

“Just trying to give you a sense of direction,” she said, playfully shoving him.

He shook his head, leaning in to kiss her before he put in a My Chemical Romance song as she sputtered, “Hey, _wait_!”

They continued to exchange song choices like this, each time one of them selecting while the other groaned with enough dramatics that it threw them off the introduction every time. They even began to pick songs for each other, which resulted in Dorothea selecting a song so far out of Dedue’s range, he glared at her as he spoke the lyrics. Dedue was unprepared for when the phone set near the door rang, Dorothea picking it up and confirming with the host that they were going to be done in ten minutes.

“Has it really been two hours?” Dedue asked, grabbing his phone to confirm.

“It sure has,” Dorothea replied, “Told you it goes quick.”

They finished up, thanking the person at the desk before they left. Dorothea coordinated a rideshare to take them back to her place.

“You don’t have to stay long, but I got you a gift,” Dorothea said, “Well, kind of. I need your input.”

“That sounds vague,” he noted.

Dorothea sighed. “I can just tell you, if you’d like.”

“Only if you want to tell me.”

Dorothea sighed, waiting until the car pulled up to them and they were seated in it before she said, “Petra’s grandfather has a recording studio and I looked into how much it would cost to get studio time.”

Dedue turned toward her, trying to conceal his shock. “Do you think we’d be ready for something like that?”

“I mean, eventually, right?” Dorothea asked, “We could definitely bullshit a recording situation, but I feel like if Petra already has a connection, why not go with something with a nicer sound quality?”

“You’re a sound snob,” Dedue teased her.

She scrunched up her nose. “You’re not wrong,” she said, “In my defense, I come from a more traditional music background. But I figured it might be nice.”

“We would need a band name if we’re going to do something like that.”

She nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair,” she said. 

“Unless you have any ideas?” he asked. In truth, he was holding out that she had something. He had shot down any idea that he had come up with on his own.

“Maybe,” she said ominously, “I would have to explain it, though. So let me try to figure out how I’m going to do that.”

The two of them were quiet, the sights slowly becoming Dorothea’s neighborhood.

“Thank you though,” he said, “That’s… that’s an extraordinarily generous gift.”

“Aw, well. Happy birthday, Duey,” Dorothea replied. Dedue didn’t need to look at her to know that she was smiling.

The car parked in front of Dorothea’s apartment, the two of them sliding out before they entered. Edelgard and Petra were notably absent.

“Edelgard’s gone for the weekend. She has family issues going on,” Dorothea pointed out, “Petra is… I don’t actually know where Petra is, but she said she was going to be out.” She led them into her room, turning on the lights. “Would you like to stay over?”

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes,” he pointed out.

Dorothea hummed, tapping her chin for a few seconds before she said, “You know, it’s been a minute since I dated someone notably taller than me.” She opened the lowest drawer of her dresser, fumbling through what looked like her sleepwear. “I think I have a shirt from orientation that should fit you. Assuming you would want to be caught coming home in a really gaudy free college shirt.”

Dedue rolled his eyes. “You are truly cruel,” he said flatly. He took his phone out of his pocket, checking to make sure there weren’t any panicked messages from his family. When he confirmed that nothing appeared to be wrong, he wrote in the family group chat that he was going to be staying over Dorothea’s, unable to contain the groan when Ines sent a row of smug looking emojis.

His father left him on read, but his mother told him to be safe and let them know when he was going to be heading back in the morning.

Dedue looked up, watching Dorothea face her standing mirror as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. He became hyper aware of the condom burning a hole in the pocket of his shorts.

Dorothea sat down next to him, asking him if it would be okay if she played music and if he had any requests. He let her pick whatever she was feeling, which was some older album from a band she had told him about and he always forgot to listen to when he had downtime. She laid across the bed, Dedue mirror her until he opened up his arms and let her slot against him.

It felt presumptuous to think that they were going to have sex the first night that he was going to be sleeping over. He could prepare all he wanted, but that still wasn’t a guarantee that anything was going to happen. And as much as the thought of having sex with Dorothea was a thought that seemed to invade his thoughts whenever he was left to them, he certainly knew better than to ever push her on the topic.

Dorothea draped her arm along his chest, her face against the crook of his neck as the music played low. He loosely placed his hands around her waist, ready for her to lift her head and tentatively kiss him. He kissed back, opening up his mouth and cueing Dorothea to kiss deeper.

There was an electricity to being able to be with her in an empty house. Even when his own house was empty, he felt strange going too far with her. It was too easy for him to look up from his bed and see a participation trophy from an elementary school field day or a sloppy message Ines wrote for him when they were younger. 

Dorothea straddled his waist, smiling as she tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. 

Dedue reached out toward her, ghosting the motion, brushing his finger along the shell of her ear.

“Hey, quick check in,” she said.

Dedue tilted his head. “Yes?” he asked.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight,” she said. 

“I know,” he replied, “But I don’t mind seeing where we go.”

It was enough for Dorothea to lean in again, kissing him as she tentatively rocked her hips against his. An electricity ran through him, leaving a deep longing in its wake. He brought his hands under her shirt, running his hands along her back and stomach before he hooked his fingers along the hem of her shirt.

Dorothea got up, hastily removing her shirt, Dedue unable to avert his eyes from her exposed collarbone and the shockingly bright red bra she had on.

“So be honest with me, Duey,” Dorothea said, slowly pulling his shirt up. He sat up enough to help her remove it as she placed it to the side. “Do you know what you like yet?”

Dedue sighed. “Uh, I don’t really know,” he admitted.

“Then we’ll keep it straightforward,” she said, “We can try adventurous stuff later.”

Dedue felt his cheeks warm up, thinking about what more adventurous experiences could possibly entail. For now he grabbed her thighs, pushing her back enough for him to be able to sit up. She wrapped her legs around him, smirking when he leaned in to kiss her, trailing his kisses down her cheek, along her neck, to the base of it. Dorothea gasped softly, bringing her hands along his back and gripping tightly.

Dorothea pulled the strap of her bra down, guiding him to kiss her chest, his hands sliding up toward the back of her bra.

He pressed his finger against the clasps at the back, tentatively pushing the top one open before he figured out how it worked, removing the rest of them.

“You’re one of the only men who’s figured that out on the first try, by the way,” she said, laughing softly.

Dedue was unable to come up with a response, tentatively kissing the space between her breasts.

“You can be a little rougher,” she said, “Too soft and it’s just going to feel like you’re tickling me.”

“Oh,” he said into her sternum before he kissed it again, bringing his hands toward her chest and squeezing, a longing stirring deep within him when she gasped.

He continued to explore her body with a consistent level of curiosity. He experimented with how he touched her, applying different amounts of pressure and gauging how Dorothea reacted to it. When she sounded loud enough, he kept up with the technique, eventually bringing his hand toward her pants, undoing the button and unzipping it.

“I might need your help,” he mumbled clumsily.

She smiled, kissing him before she lifted her hips and helped him guide her pants off. 

“It’s a little tricky, so just follow my hand,” clasping her hand over his before he slid it under her underwear and between her legs. 

Dorothea’s finger guided him to push between her folds, Dedue shocked by how wet she felt. He felt a nub and rubbed at it, Dorothea hissing, “ _Oh_ , there you go.” She brought her hand away, finding it aimlessly grabbing at his waist. 

Dedue continued to rub against her, applying pressure as he left wet kisses along her neck. Dorothea responded with soft moans, the noise bending to a higher pitch occasionally. She took a deep breath, occasionally giving him some form of direction and he gladly followed along.

Even with his own need rooted deep inside himself, his cock straining at the denim of his shorts, he was happy helping Dorothea reach her climax before himself.

Even then, Dorothea still brought her hands to his zipper, helping ease them off. Dedue tried to keep his hands maintaining the pace that he had set, kicking them to the side.

“Let me take over,” Dorothea suggested, “Go grab a condom from the nightstand, if that’s what you want.”

Dedue did a double take, his eyes wide as Dorothea pushed his hand away. “Is… is it what you want?”

Dorothea paused, staring at him for a long moment. “Oh,” she said, “Uh, yeah. Thanks for asking, though.”

Dedue nodded his head, ducking toward the nightstand and pulling it open. He saw several items he wanted to ask about, ignoring what appeared to be several toys and some form of a restraint in favor of the box of condoms. Dorothea moaned, cueing Dedue to nearly rip the box apart when he pulled the condom out of it, trying to tuck it back in the appropriate spot before he turned toward her again.

He froze, watching Dorothea rock her hips onto her fingers. He leaned in, kissing her as she moaned into his mouth, her voice hitting a pitch he didn’t realize was possible as she came, sliding her fingers out of herself before she said, “Go on, put on the condom.”

Dedue pulled himself away from her, awkwardly kicking his underwear off before he quickly unrolled the condom on, vaguely disturbed by the commentary from his senior year health teacher reverberating in his head. He still successfully got it on, shuffling between Dorothea’s legs.

“Again, we’re keeping it simple for now,” she said. She opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist. 

Dedue was curious what something that wasn’t simple would look like, but he kept it to himself. He leaned over her, the two of them working together to line himself up and into her. Dedue gasped, entirely unprepared for how warm she felt.

“I don’t think I’m going to…” Dedue started, feeling too embarrassed to finish his statement.

“…Don’t worry, nobody really lasts too long their first time,” she said, cupping his cheek and grinning at him. 

Dedue rolled his hips into her and she gasped, adjusting her legs to ensure she had a secure grip on him. Dedue continued to move, his own release coming after several thrusts. He was relieved when Dorothea did not tease him, leaning in to kiss his face several times before the two of them began to clean up, Dedue slowly slipping out of her as she went to the bathroom.

Dedue listened to her wash her hands, slowly rolling the condom off himself. He tied it off and threw it out, staring at the garbage can for a long moment.

Was he supposed to feel different? He wasn’t entirely certain. At this point, the only thing he felt was fuzzy, as if he could lie down and all asleep if left unprompted. Thankfully, Dorothea returned quickly, passing water his way before gulping from her own glass.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked.

“Tired,” he admitted, “How about you?”

She laughed, leaning in to kiss him. “Shocked you can be so thoughtful all the time. I can’t say I’ve had as much luck with my other partners.”

“What do you mean?” Dedue asked.

Dorothea took a deep breath, her eye contact falling away from him. “Do you want to fall asleep halfway through a movie?” she asked.

All Dedue felt he could do was accept the invitation.

*

Dedue woke up overheating, about to throw himself up when he realized that the source was Dorothea, who was clinging to his side. He froze in place, staring up at the ceiling as he felt her shift against him, moaning softly before she pressed her face against his arm.

“Dorothea,” he finally whispered, “Do you want me to make breakfast or something?”

He could feel her wincing against his arm. “Oh, there’s a nice spot nearby…”

“Then I’ll go grab something. What do you want?”

Dorothea got up, her hair halfway out of her ponytail. “At least let me join you,” she mumbled, “Give me a second.”

The two of them stumbled out of bed, Dedue wearing the shirt Dorothea threatened him with and his jeans as Dorothea dressed in what functionally could have been pajamas. They left the apartment, walking toward a corner store before they ordered breakfast sandwiches and sat in a yellowed pair of chairs. Dorothea nearly mindlessly ate the first half before she blinked and said, “Wow, okay. I feel like a person again.”

Dedue smiled, taking a bite out of his own.

“I just realized I didn’t talk to you about my band name idea,” she said, “Sorry, I got… caught up in everything last night.”

“I forgot to bring it up myself,” Dedue said.

“So… and remember, you can take this or leave it. But I was thinking about the name Only Thorns.”

Dedue nodded. He wasn’t entirely certain what her reasoning was behind it, but he was certainly intrigued. “Do you have a story behind it?”

“I do,” she said. She hummed to herself for a moment before she said, “So I was thinking… kinda contrived, I guess, but I was thinking about roses and thorns. And how roses are far more brittle than the thorns. I figured you would appreciate the plant reference, because of how much you enjoy your family’s garden.”

Dedue smiled at her. “I love it,” he said, “I think that would be a perfect name for us.”

Dorothea grinned. “Then I’ll make all the social media!”

Dedue rolled his eyes.

“I mean, I figured I would run it, seeing as though you apparently have zero social media footprint. Which is admirable.” She slowly grabbed her phone from the table, aiming the camera toward him. “I’m still taking a picture of you to post on my Insta story, so I guess I’m destroying that.”

Dedue glared, a smile still on his lips as she took the photo. She even gave him the courtesy of showing it to him, Dedue waving his hand to agree to it before she posted it. “So we’re Only Thorns.”

Dedue tapped his sandwich against hers. She laughed, bopping hers back. 

*

Only Thorns’s small rise to fame went as follows:

Dedue and Dorothea were able to record five tracks with Petra’s grandfather. When they reached ten dollars in profit, they decided to get bubble tea, the two of them content with this being as far as they were able to go.

What they didn’t expect was that the week after this grand accomplishment, Dedue and Dorothea would find themselves chatting with Ashe, Christophe, and Mercedes just outside of Bladebreaker, the owner of the house flagging Dedue and Dorothea over.

“You two are Only Thorns, right?” the owner, Jeralt, asked, turning toward the person next to him. According to Christophe, it was his own child, Byleth, who was watching them with an unsettlingly vacant expression.

Byleth nodded their head, Dedue unable to speak as Dorothea said, “Yeah, that’s us! Can we help you?”

“I’m trying to set up a show for next month,” he explained, “ _This one_ over here has been playing some of your songs nonstop, so I figured it might be worth reaching out to see if you were interested. You would be the opener.”

Dedue opened his mouth, only able to make a strange gurgling noise for a moment before he said, “Oh, yes… that…”

Dorothea thankfully jumped in, her hand on the back of his arm. “We would be honored,” before they exchanged contact information. 

The two of them were quiet for a long moment, turning back to their circle.

“Did we just see the two of you get a gig?” Christophe asked.

The two of them nodded, Dedue entirely unprepared for the strange group hug that enveloped them.

*

As much as Dedue was not enthralled by school any more than he was the first year, he enjoyed that there were times that Dorothea would ask if he wanted to use one of her guest swipes and go to the dining hall with her. While he was certain that the students would be less enthusiastic by the mediocre attempts at different types of food after a while, he certainly didn’t mind the occasional visits, laughing at the absurdity of the plates he was preparing.

Dorothea was spending most of the meal talking about how excited she was to perform. They were a week out from the performance and while he was certain that they could reinvoke the magic that took place between the two of them during the coffeehouse, he couldn’t help but think about the Dorothea that was in the photos Ines found online.

As honored as he was that Dorothea was his bandmate, he couldn’t deny that he felt like he was a step down from the glamour of opera house lighting, the weight of period costumes against her. As much as he understood that he wasn’t entitled to the information, he still found himself curious about it. 

“You’re spacing out,” she said.

“Am I?” Dedue asked, unprepared for someone to make such an observation of him.

“Yeah, I’ve figured out when you’re spacing and when you’re just being quiet,” she said, “What’s up?”

Dedue looked down at the fried food that seemed to be the same brown color aside from splashes of condiments. “Oh,” he said, “I mean… it’s nice seeing you so excited to perform. I just… wish I could offer a better venue than someone’s basement.”

She pressed her lips, reaching out toward his hands and squeezing them. He was certain that they both had oily hands from the food, but neither of them complained about it. “You want to know why I quit being an opera singer.”

Dedue pulled back, his hands still clasped with hers. “No, I don’t need to know, it’s not…”

“You don’t need to know. You’re right,” she said, “But I think it might be important to know why. Especially if we want this relationship to work.”

Dedue willed himself to lean in toward her again. He nodded his head, hoping it would be enough for a cue for her.

“I loved the opera. My foster mom is actually a famous opera singer. I mean, famous in the world of opera. I doubt anyone else really knows her but trust me. She’s amazing. She saw I had an aptitude for it and before you know it, I’m in operas, as well.” She smiled sadly. “You would think having a legal guardian that’s considered royalty by opera standards would keep you safe, but it doesn’t.” 

Dorothea looked away, taking a shaky breath. Dedue squeezed her hands, unsure what he was supposed to say.

“Anyway, the opera world is rotten. Horrible men do horrible things and get away with it. If I had it my way, I wouldn’t want to perform ever again. It seems like there isn’t any creative field that isn’t fucked. But… I couldn’t escape the stage, I guess.” She let go of his hands, bringing her hands behind her head. “You were a big reason why. I would have never wanted to perform if I didn’t see someone so comforting next to me.”

Dedue smiled, feeling his cheeks warm up. “We make a good team,” he said, wishing he could come up with something more supportive.

When Dorothea nodded her head and said, “Yeah, we do,” and he knew it was good enough. 

What he didn’t anticipate was that once he was walking back home, he felt a weight begin to form on his chest. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be entrusted with the information regarding Dorothea. Even then, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to do what he could to go back in time and combat whoever these people were. 

He wasn’t even certain what he would do if he saw anyone. He wasn’t a fighter and that was made very clear throughout his life. Even then, he couldn’t help but feel a sorrow, hoping that him knowing brought some form of peace for Dorothea.

As he turned onto his block, he found himself overwhelmed. He had known for many years that he was lucky. He had a family that not only was still together, but they were happy. He never had to worry about dividing his time between parents or worrying about them fighting loud enough to keep him awake like some of his friends from high school. They weren’t perfect, but they didn’t need to be, their love clear to Dedue as soon as he could understand the concept. 

He saw his house and stopped for a second, putting his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath, realizing that he hadn’t even mentioned that he had a show to them. 

He opened the door, trying to shove Pasta far enough away that she didn’t escape. 

“Perfect timing for dinner!” his mother exclaimed.

Dedue walked toward the kitchen, seeing that his father was setting up the table and Ines was placing dishes on top of the dish warmers. He took in the sight, feeling the corners of his prickle in the strangest sensation.

“Take a seat, I know you had class today,” his mom instructed. Dedue put his things away, taking his seat and waiting for his family to join him. He wiped the corner of his eye, feeling his dad’s stare bore into him.

“What’s wrong?” his dad asked.

Dedue turned toward him, shocked to hear his father’s voice. “O-oh,” he said, “Uh… sorry. It’s been a strange day.” He took a deep breath, waiting for everyone to pass food around until he said, “I have a show next week.”

“A show?” his mom asked.

“Yeah, what?” Ines asked.

Dedue cleared his throat. “Oh, uh. Dorothea and I… wrote some songs. And a person wants us to perform them. It’s… it’s one of those basement shows we’ve been going to. You’re all invited if you’re interested.”

“Well, of course we’re going,” his mom said. His dad nodded his head.

Ines just asked, “Is Ashe coming? Can his sister come?”

Dedue rolled his eyes. “Let me check,” he grumbled.

“So what are we supposed to wear to one of these things?” his mom asked, “What are _you_ supposed to wear?”

Dedue rolled his eyes. “Just dress comfortably. There aren’t any seats at this show.” He thought about how he felt the first time he went to a show. “People are going to probably dress a lot different from you. Don’t get too upset. They aren’t judging you, I promise.” He took a deep breath. “You’re certain that you want to go?”

“Of course we want to,” his mom said.

“It would be nice to see what you’ve been putting your heart into,” his dad added.

“I mean, you _do_ go to all my stuff,” Ines added.

Dedue smiled, only able to stop when he shoved food in his mouth.

*

Dedue and Dorothea arrived at Bladebreaker before the show started, Jeralt letting them in and saying that Byleth would show them around.

Byleth let them leave items in their bedroom, which appeared extraordinarily bare aside from a collection of guitars that were in the corner. Dedue would have needed to provide closer inspection to truly determine their merit, but from what he could tell, they were beautiful and expensive.

“Thank you for giving our music a listen,” Dorothea told them, “Jeralt said that you were the one that pushed us to get this gig.”

Byleth nodded. “You’re welcome,” they said quietly. They looked down at their jackets and back up at them. “I’m locking this door, so find me if you need anything.”

“We appreciate it,” Dedue replied. The two of them walked toward the door, Dedue and Dorothea leaving it before Byleth locked it. The three of them stood in front of the door, shuffling from foot to foot before Dorothea was able to chirp, “Well, we better get ready!” before she made her way toward the basement, Dedue following behind her. 

They got set up at the stage area, Dedue staying quiet as he tuned his guitar. Dorothea ran through scales, stopping short when she said, “Look who’s here!”

Dedue looked up and saw Ashe, his sister, and Dedue’s family walking down the narrow staircase. As he watched all of them struggle with angling their heads around the ceiling, he truly grasped how tall his family was. 

“We bumped into each other in the yard,” Ashe said. He leaned in, hugging Dedue and Dorothea. Ines and his sister were already chatting, Dedue’s parents greeting them, as well. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw how long his parents embraced Dorothea.

“There’s, like, five people smoking weed outside,” Ines noted.

Dedue shook his head.

“Dad was the one who said it smelled like weed!” Ines exclaimed, nearly crashing into Ashe when their dad bonked his elbow into her side. 

“Figure out where you want to stand. I don’t think a ton of people are showing up, but if you want to sit on a washing machine or something, those tend to fill up pretty quick,” Dedue instructed, smirking as Ines grumbled.

As anticipated, the basement didn’t fill up, conversations from the yard bleeding into the space as the door opened up. 

At least their equipment was simple, Jeralt helping them set up a mic against Dedue’s acoustic guitar and one set up for Dorothea. The two of them waited until they were cued in, Dedue turning to Dorothea before she adjusted the mic, smiling at him.

“Hello, everyone,” she said, “We’re Only Thorns.” The two of them smiled at each other before Dedue counted them off, starting his introduction to the song. Dorothea joined in and he turned toward the crowd, shocked when he looked up and realized that he knew more people that he anticipated.

Sylvain quietly came down the steps, his hands on his hips and a smile on his lips as he kept to the back. Mercedes had somehow snuck in without him knowing, smiling approvingly as her brother watched the stage. There were even some people from the coffee shop show, all of them watching with minimal side conversation.

But the most important sight was his family, who were standing awkwardly, crouched over themselves, but engaged. Dedue couldn’t help but notice that when they finished up each song, they were applauding the loudest.

When they got to the last song, Dedue found himself crestfallen. It was shocking, but he didn’t want the show to end, a longing deep in his chest. When he played the last chord he turned toward Dorothea, greeted by her brilliant smile back as everyone cheered.

It took a gentle reminder from Jeralt to start putting their equipment away, but it was enough. The two of them finding Byleth to grab their things.

“I feel like your parents aren’t going to want to stay,” Dorothea said.

Dedue laughed. “I think you’re right,” he said, taking his jacket and passing Dorothea’s her way. They thanked Byleth and found Dedue’s family and made their way toward the basement, someone yelling their band name.

Dedue and Dorothea looked up to see Sylvain in front of them. His eyes were much brighter than the last time Dedue saw him. He looked much more handsome this way.

“You two were amazing,” Sylvain said, giving them a boyish grin. “The lyrics were especially gorgeous…”

“That’s all Duey,” Dorothea said, grabbing his hand. “I just sing them.”

Sylvain’s face shifted, his smile deepening. “Well, you did a great job with them. I can’t wait to see you guys again.”

“Thanks for your support!” Dorothea exclaimed.

Dedue smiled, unable to say much else. Sylvain ducked away afterwards, Dedue so overwhelmed he could only prop his head on Dorothea’s shoulder.

“You have to get used to people giving you attention,” she said, kissing the side of his face. 

“I’m not used to having anything worth sharing,” he admitted.

She shrugged his shoulder off, turning to face him. She held his hands tightly, looking up at him. “Whoa, not true. You just didn’t feel comfortable sharing it yet. You always had it in you. Don’t forget that.”

Dedue felt his cheeks warm up and he tightened his grip around her hands. “Thank you for helping me get there.”

“Well, thank you for trusting me.”

He leaned in and she closed the gap, giving a sloppy kiss before they returned to the basement.


End file.
